Call it What You Want
by Ravoniya
Summary: Ricky and Amy live together and Ben and Adrian finally had their baby, but is trouble about to brew in the lives of all of them. Rated M only in second or third chapter I think
1. Chapter 1

Missing the Mark

I do not own anything, none of the character portrayed in this story or the stories afterward. This all belongs to Brenda Hampton, well everything but he plot.

Chapter 1: Bars couldn't Hold…

"Ricky wake up, we're going to be later for school," he always does this. I knew he was lying about getting up in five minutes.

"Looks like mommy is going to have to take you to daycare by herself today since daddy doesn't want to get up." I bounced John on my right hip and he giggled, looking at his daddy. I knew how to wake Ricky, but I didn't want our son to be in the room. I sent John to play with his toys, when I saw him pick up his fire truck, I moved towards the bed.

I climbed on top of him and sucked on his neck gently. While kissing him I explored his chiseled chest with my fingernails lightly. He had told me this was the best thing to wake up to in the morning, almost everyday. We had been living together for two months now.

I knew that Ricky didn't want to be married, but this was the next best thing. It was hard to convince my parents to let me move in with him. Of course they had a thousand and one objection, but I got my way. It was time for Ricky, John, and I to be a family in all aspects. Ricky and I were finally a couple and it was the greatest feeling in the world to be with him. We should have been together the first day we saw each other at band camp. Ricky wasn't like other guys, sort of. He was mysterious, charming, and sexy. He is just what I need.

Ricky stirred beneath me so I kept up my wake up call to him.

"You might want to stop Amy." Ricky said meeting my lips for a kiss. When we kissed I felt flames ignite in me. It was like the world stopped around us.

"Why?" I said kissing him again. Ricky turned me over forcefully. He knew it would turn me on.

"Because we may be later for school than you think." He began to unbutton my purple sweater.

"Ricky we can't," I was saying it, but even I didn't think it was believable. It was the hold he had on me.

"Why not?" He said smirking before diving into my neck with his mouth. I felt a gentle pull on the spot right below my earlobe.

"Because," I said struggling against the temptation, "your son is in the next room, fully awake- look," I said pointing to John who was playing with his fire truck and making baby noises. Ricky rolled his eyes.

"Well put him back to sleep."

"Ricky-"

"I know, I know- I was joking Amy. You know I was joking." Ricky gave me one last kiss and rolled off of me. My body was already missing his presence. I sighed and got off the bed to go and feed John his cereal while Ricky took his shower and did the rest of his morning routine.

When we finally dropped John off at daycare and got to school no one was in the hallway. Late, just as I thought. I looked over at Ricky and he smirked, I couldn't help but to smile at him. He kissed me and we went our separate ways to our class.

"Amy? Why are you so late?" Lauren asked me coming from the councilor's office. Just what I needed right now, twenty questions with Lauren. At least it was _only _her and Madison wasn't on her heels as usual.

"It's not that late Lauren. The bell just rang, sort of," I said running my hand through my hair.

Her eye's grew wide, "Oh, were you and Ricky having sex?" She gave that knowing smile that she always had when she thought she was right or she had an idea. Yes, she was one of my best friends but that didn't mean I wanted her to know everything about my life.

"No Lauren we didn't have sex and if we did it would be between me and Ricky and not anyone else not even my best friend." I said honestly, I didn't ask her about her sex life, well I couldn't because she didn't have one yet.

"Geez Amy sorry I asked," she said scrunching her face up. She turned and walked away and I went to get a late slip from the office. I'd have to remind Ricky to get his whenever I saw him again.

After class I saw Ben waiting at my locker. I forced a smile on my face and walked as slowly to my locker as I could. What could he possibly want?

"Hey Amy, how's your day going? Well your morning since it is still morning."

"I'm fine Ben. How are Adrian and the baby?" I said. Adrian hadn't came to school today because she had just had the baby and had no one to watch her.

"They're great. Everything is great. She so beautiful, just like Adrian. You should come and see her, she'll be awake."

"…Uh.. I'll see if I can. Well, maybe next week or something. I'm kind of booked this whole week, sorry." The real truth was that I couldn't handle seeing Ben and Adrian's daughter Avery. I still felt like a still had a twinge of feelings for Ben. I mean, I love Ricky Underwood with my whole heart but Ben was my first love and I feel like if I see him with Adrian and the baby that maybe I'll get a small hint of jealousy and Adrian and I will be at each others throats again. Well, we still didn't care for one another much, but I didn't hate her anymore.

We sort of have this silent pack. I don't mess with Ben and she doesn't mess with Ricky. Although she breaks the pack everyone once in a while by calling Ricky and telling him about her problems with Ben. It's not like I care- I do- but they talk so intently and sometimes for hours. It make me nervous for them to talk the way they do, I'm still a little insecure about our relationship even though I do trust Ricky. I know that he know everything about Adrian and that they did have a bond even without the sex. The chemistry they have makes me nervous and sometime I believe that it makes been nervous too.

"It's okay Amy. Maybe you'll get to see her sometime and besides we do need to give her time to build her immune system before we bring people around her. I remember you waited a while before you let anyone see John." A gentle smile worked its way on his mouth. I knew Ben remembered because he was one of the people that did come around John, almost more than Ricky.

"Yeah," I said running out of words to say. Just then Madison came to my rescue and dragged me off down the hall. I quickly turned and waved a bye at Ben, he returned my goodbye with a smile.

"Amy did you hear?" Madison said whispering dramatically in my ear while whisking me off to a corner where no one could here us. I rolled my eyes because I knew it had to be some Madison rumor bullshit. She was always twisting someone's story up or telling someone's business. She's the reason that Ricky- along with everyone else- found out I was pregnant. I don't know how she got information so fast. Madison is like a satellite.

"Hear what Madison?" I said in an exasperated voice. I guess I would entertain her until she got to Lauren, then it would be a big blow up.

"About Ricky's dad?" She said with a confused look on her face.

"What? What about him? I'm sure it's some stupid rumor." I have to admit that I was a little nervous and hoping that it was just a stupid rumor. The way Madison was talking I knew it was going to be something that upset Ricky.

"He's out Amy. He's out of prison. Turns out that his fake, I'm sure, good behavior worked for him. You have to tell Ricky before word spreads more until it finds him." Madison was grabbing my shoulder now. I looked into her eyes and found nothing but honesty. Madison really thought that Bob was out of prison.

"Bob is not out of prison Madison," I'm sure doubt was plastered all over my face. "Madison… he's not," I repeated when I saw the worry cross her face. She looked around as her face turned to caution.

"I was walking down the hallway to my locker this morning and found this inside," she passed a folded sheet of paper to me. "Read it Amy." I gave her a look of worry and slowly opened the letter.

_Dear Madison,_

_Guess who? Yeah I know you don't know so I'm going to get right to this bittersweet point. It's me Robert Underwood, better known to my son as Bob. I just want to let you know that you should tell your friend Amy that I'm here and I'm watching. I'm watching you to, so don't make any stupid decisions. _

_Love, Bob __J_

"Madison, are you sure this wasn't just a big joke?" She pondered the question in her head, I could see it in her eyes. "I need you to be very sure before you answer me, okay?"

"Amy- I…"


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2: Safety _

_Once again I own nothing Brenda Hampton is the creator of all these character I only came up with the plot for this story : )_

"_Amy- I… I know that it's not what you want to hear, but he's here- somewhere,"_

"_Madison he can't be. Ricky is going to flip out. You know how he is about his… Bob," Bob had never really been a father to Ricky and screwing up and calling Bob his dad would get Ricky angry. This though, was going to be terrible and I knew I would have to be the one to tell him. _

" _I know Amy, I know," she rubs her hand across her forehead anxiously, "you have to be the one to tell him." _

"_Yeah, no shit Sherlock." I said and sighed. I saw a look of hurt go across Madison's face. _

"_Jeez Amy," a tear rolled down her cheek, "I'm just trying to help, you know." Crap. I always said the wrong things when it came to things like this. _

"_I know Madison, I'm sorry. I'm just worried about Ricky, I've got an image of how he'll react. I'm trying to decide if I should tell him at school or after school."_

"_I think you should tell him in school Amy. You should tell him before it spreads to him and he finds out that you knew." I knew Madison was right. Ricky and I had to talk soon. _

_**Adrian's POV**_

I rocked Avery gently and softly sang to her while she cried. "Come on Avery stop crying," she protested my plea. "I've fed you, changed you, come on sweet angel go to sleep or stop crying. Either one would make mommy really happy right now." How did I get myself into this? Oh yeah… sex.

It was all roses and candy when Ben was doing those sweet things for me when I was pregnant, but now it seemed as though he couldn't wait to leave me for freedom. Well, as much as he could get.

I heard my phone ring from across the room and it was Ben's ring tone- the daily check up… ugh.

"Yes, Ben?" I turned the speakerphone on so I could continue to try and comfort Avery.

"Adrian. I hear the baby crying, what's wrong? Is everything alright? Is Avery alright? I'm coming home, now." I rolled my eyes at his panic.

"Ben everything is fine. Avery is a baby and remember babies cry. She's just a little fussy that's all. You don't need to come home I have everything under control. Please stay at school," He was such a worry wart. He called me every time I stayed at home with Avery around the same time.

"Are you sure? Because it's no problem."

"Ben I'm sure. I'm always sure. All I need you to do for me is to get my work from my teachers and when you finish that I need you to go to the councilor's office and ask her what's the status of me graduating on time."

"Okay Adrian, is that all?"

"Yes Ben that's all. Now, I have to try to get our daughter to sleep so I'll see you when you get home. I love you and goodbye." I hung up before he could say anything because I knew it would be question after question. Ben was so loving and caring, but sometimes he was annoyingly loving and caring.

I finally rocked Avery to sleep and took a seat at the computer desk to look at a few colleges. Even though there was a possibility that I wouldn't be graduating on time because of the time that Avery decided to come into the world, I still wanted to be prepared just in case. If Ben and I didn't find a nanny- or babysitter- soon I would be at home taking care of Avery until she graduated. I wanted to send her to the daycare that John went to but, of course, Ben was against it. He said that babies should be raised in their home because it's healthier. Personally, I think he doesn't want Avery to be around anything Ricky owned or had, except Amy. Ben had been wanting Amy to meet Avery since the day she was born. I just thought he wanted to show her off like, look Amy I have one too. Ricky and I talked about me and Ben's problems for hours. I knew Amy didn't like it and I wasn't doing it to get to her it's just that Ricky and I had a bond.

Somehow, I believe that Ricky and I would have wound up married if I wouldn't have gotten pregnant with Ben's baby. Fortunately, though, I have no regrets, I don't think I have any regrets.

_Knock Knock Knock _who could that be?

_**Amy's POV**_

"Come on Ricky where are you?" I said to myself checking my watch. Lunch had been in a good 30 minutes and Ricky was still a no show. I expected him to be a little late because that's how Ricky is, but now he was pushing it. I stood up from my chair biting my bottom lip and looked around to see if I could spot him.

"Looking for me?" Ricky said from behind me with a smile on his face.

"Yes, where have you been? Lunch is almost over and I need to talk to you." I said sitting back down in my seat. His facial expression changed and I could see the seriousness in his eyes.

"I need to talk to you to Amy. Something happened today, something I'm not proud of, but it wasn't my fault." Oh god, what had he done? I couldn't let this faze me out of what I was going to tell him. What I was going to tell was probably way more important than what he was going to tell me. His confessions could wait until a later time, whatever they were.

"Ricky, please, let me go first, okay?" He nodded his head without hesitation. "It's going to be hard for me to tell you this Ricky, but," I placed my hand on top of his and he narrowed his eyes in confusion, "you're da- Bob, he's here." I saw Ricky's eye twitch and then a small yet concerned grin rose onto his face. "No he's not Amy, he's in prison. Why would you say that?"

"Ricky, I'm not joking, Bob is out. Bob is out of prison and he's here, somewhere in our town or near it. Madison told me today," I squeezed his hand tighter for support.

"How would Madison know something like that? How would anyone know anything about that? How could you believe her? You know all she does is go by rumors." I could hear anger and worry in his voice.

"He put a note in her locker," I pulled the note out of my pocket. All he could do was stare at it so I decided to read it to him. When I was reading he stood up and began to walk back into the building. Throwing my purse on my shoulder, I got up and followed him. Where could he possibly be going right now. "Ricky where are you going?" I was almost running to keep up with him. "Shouldn't we call the police?"

"No," he said not turning around, "the police won't be able to do anything because there is no reason to. They can't catch him for drugs or abuse or anything so there is nothing anyone can do," he said without looking back at me. He burst through the front doors and I was right on his heels. He was going to leave school.

"Where are you going Ricky?"

"I'm going to get John, Amy because I don't have a doubt in my mind that Bob will try to take him from the daycare. I'm not going to let him do to my son what he did to me. You should stay here Amy, your safer at school," he says jumping into the front seat of his car. I can't believe he would even suggest that. John was my son too and I would be safer with him.

"No Ricky I'm going with you." Ricky didn't protest my new plan to come along with him because he knew he couldn't get me to stay at school; not when my son was possibly in danger.

We arrived at my house with John resting peacefully in my arms. Ricky decided that it would be safe for John and I to stay here until he figured out what he would do about his dad. It was against my better judgment but I knew Ricky had the best interest for John and I. Ricky was paranoid about his dad and I couldn't blame him. He had lived in a house with a man that was supposed to be trusting and caring but Bob used this advantage to abuse Ricky, sexually and physically. Thinking about what happened to him always make me angry.

It makes me angry that someone could do that to their child. I couldn't think about what I would do to anyone that hurt John like that.

"Dad?" I called out going into the living room. As usual he wasn't home. I don't know what an unemployed man would be so busy doing.

I took John upstairs to what used to be my room and laid him on my bed. I put pillows beside him so he wouldn't roll off the bed. He looked so peaceful and I wish he could stay like that forever but soon he would grow up and take on the challenges of the world. I kissed his forehead and moved back downstairs to the kitchen. Ricky was sitting at the table with a glass of water in his hands. I could see the fear stricken in his face.

I sat beside him and put my hand on his and gently squeezed. He looked at me deeply. "What am I going to do Amy?"

"We'll get through this Ricky, I promise. You can't let Bob get to you. I know you'll make it," He offered me a smile. I knew that the smile was fake but I appreciated it anyway. Besides, he didn't need to be the one trying to comfort me, it needed to be the exact opposite. I leaned across the table and planted a kiss on his lips. He smirked and I knew what that meant. We made our way to the countertop and he laid me down on top of it. In the middle of our "intimate" time we heard glass breaking in the living room. We both jumped up and ran into the living room. I stopped in horror at the opening of the living room.

"Oh my God…"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Uninterrupted

Brenda Hampton owns characters- not plot of my story… blah blah blah

"Oh my God…" I couldn't believe what I was seeing. "Ashley what are you doing?" I walked in to the living room to see my sister under some guy. The guy got up quickly and tugged his shirt back on. He looked familiar, but I couldn't quite place him. He tousled his brown curly hair back in place. I knew Ashley was willing to have sex just to get it over with, but in the open like this? You would think she had the decency to at least do it in the privacy of her own room.

"Come on Amy you should know what it is by now." Her speech was very nonchalant and sarcastic as usual. She rolled her eyes and stood up to fix her clothing. The guy with the curly brown hair stood the awkwardly.

"Hey, you know this girl is 15 right? You look way older than 15? How old are you anyway?" The guy looked at Ricky in confusion, then his gaze moved to Ashley. There was a hidden message passed through them and then he moved towards the door. I waited until I heard the door close before I laid into Ashley.

"Ricky? Can you go upstairs and check on John?" He nodded his head and took off up the stairs. I watched until he got up there.

"Ashley what is wrong with you? Don't you see what sex can do to you? Look at me, I'm a teenage mother."

"Nothings wrong with me and I do see what sex can do to me, but I'm going to avoid it unlike you and Adrian. And don't give me the sex talk Amy because I know you and Ricky are having sex. That's probably why you moved in with him so you could screw him when you wanted to." She walked to the kitchen and I followed behind her. I knew that's what everyone thought and they were wrong.

"No it is not and don't revert this subject from you. You can't have sex Ashley, you can't."

"Don't tell me what I can and can't do Amy. I don't need a sex talk from you, you are not my mother." Obviously what mom was telling her wasn't working so someone had to tell her. She would probably be more comfortable talking about this with dad since they were "best friends" but I didn't care.

There was nothing I could say to stop her but I was going to try. When it came down to it on the other hand, Ashley was going to be Ashley and do what she wanted. "Someone needs to talk to you Ashley, someone with experience," I folded my arms. She smirked, "And that's you Amy? Please, you don't have that much experience. If you want me to talk to someone with experience, just send Ricky down here or better yet just send me to Adrian." How could she possibly making everything sarcastic? I was only trying to help her and she was being stubborn.

"You know what Ashley, I was only trying to help you. I want you to avoid having a baby at 15 like me. I don't want you to be like me. Believe me I love my son but if I could I wouldn't have had sex. I would have waited to have a child until I was married or after college."

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah I hear you Amy. I've been hearing you since the day I found out you were pregnant. I'm not stupid. I know you have morals Amy and I know you would've waited but fate didn't see it that way." She was right. Having sex was a choice, my choice. I know that fate wasn't along playing her part, Ricky and I gave her a push. I thought I was Ready to lose my virginity, but honesty I wasn't.

Ashley went to the kitchen table and pulled out a chair for herself. I quickly followed suit. "Ashley it's fine that you don't want to talk about sex with me. It's a natural emotion, and hormone that you want to have sex. When you hear about it at school and from your friends you get curious." Her face lost a lot of its tension and I could see her beginning to listen to me. Thank God.

"Amy, I know that you're right and I promise I'm listening, but it's my body, I can do what I want with it. I know you think I'm not ready but I am." She got up from the table and was beginning to walk towards the back door. One question was still in my head though, something I had to know, "Ashley?" She paused at the door and only turned her head to look at me. "Yes dear?"

"How old?" A confused look crossed her face and I knew I should make the question clearer. "How old was the guy?" Ashley lowered her eyes and walked out of the door to her room. I had an urge to follow her because I knew he was older than her. Something, told me not to. I didn't want to strain our relationship worse than it already was.

_**Ricky's POV**_

I wasn't surprised that Ashley would do something like that and deep down, I knew Amy wasn't surprised either. She had been so willing before I went to New York that time to see Amy. To only have sex, though, to get it over with wasn't a good reason to do have sex. I hated to admit because she was so much smarter, but Ashley was just as naïve as Amy was a long time ago. Frankly, I'm glad she, Ashley, started home schooling when she did. There would have been a good possibility that she would have wound up in the same boat Amy and I are in now- a teenage parent. Though John is wonderful, he can sometimes be a challenge. I looked over at my son to see him stirring at the though of his name.

A smile crept up the corners of my mouth. Then an image of Bob came into my view. "I'm going to keep you safe, whatever it takes John," his eyes opened and a grin was plastered on his face. I picked him up and carried him to a few of his toys. We sat on the floor while he played with his cars. He looked so peaceful. I'm glad he couldn't understand things behind the scenes yet, I didn't want that for him. I wanted him to grow up happy and not have to think about Bob, his so called grandfather. Personally, when he got older and asked why he had three grandmas, Nora, mom, and Ann, and only two grandfathers I would tell him that Bob died. Bob would never get a chance to see my son like I had let Nora see him. When Nora saw him I believed that she was completely changed. I would never believe Bob. As far as trust goes between him and I there is none.

"Look at my boys," I looked up and saw Amy smiling in the doorway. I couldn't help but to smile back, she was so beautiful. The first time at band camp, when I saw her, I never thought we would be here together. A baby can change a person's life for the better, John changed ours, mine mostly. "You guys are so cute," she came into the room and sat on the floor beside me. I cut my eye to the side and caught her staring at me.

"What?" I smirked and she giggled. She pecked me on the lips and I could taste her strawberry lip gloss.

"Amy, you've been teasing me all day. Sooner or later, we're going to have to do something about it." It started at the apartment, then here at her parent's house, and now in her old room, it was getting to the point where I couldn't stand it anymore. She knew how I felt about sex, I loved it. Sex with Amy was probably the best sex I'd ever had. Maybe it was the fact that I loved her so much, I read in a book once that loving someone make everything you do with them better.

"I'm sorry Ricky," she said with her hand over heart. I smirked again, only because she loved it so much. I think it turned her on, it did every other girl if not her.

"Look, Ricky you know you can talk to me about this situation, if you want to?" We went out to get something to eat because there was no food in Amy's house. I insisted that we stay in, but she was sure that it would be okay. We decided to go out for ice-cream, it wasn't much of a dinner but it was what Amy and John wanted and plus they had burgers and fries. Besides, it was quick. We were in the car on the way to my mom's house to drop John off. I knew Bob wouldn't think that John would be there and plus her and Nora would love it.

"Look Amy, I don't want to talk about it. We already talked about it at your house earlier. I'm fine as long as I keep you guys safe, okay?"

"No Ricky, it's not okay. Every time I look up, you're looking around. I understand that you're paranoid, I do. Also I understand that you're trying to keep John and I out of harms way, and it's sweet, but don't let this be in charge of your life. Bob, knows that you're worrying Ricky, he knows how you are and if he is watching, he knows that he has you right where he wants you," She grabbed my hand and squeezed it for support. I glanced over at her and saw the sincerity in her beautiful eyes. I lifted her hand to my lips and kissed it.

"Amy it's really not that simp-"

"I know, but try. Everything is going to be alright, John will be safe, we'll make sure _everyone _keeps and eye on him. We'll ask Margret to let John stay in her and your dad's room. Nora will definitely keep an eye on him, trust me when I say that, she loves him to death. The daycare, I'll make sure they watch him very well, are you getting it Ricky because I really don't want to go through everyone that cares for John, that would be a lot of people." She was right. John wasn't the only one I was worried about though.

"What about you Amy? I have to protect you too?" She rolled her eyes.

"Ricky, half of the time I'm with you and I will most definitely be fine. I'm never by myself, well most of the time. I'm fine trust me." I looked over at her and there must have been a look of doubt because her face turned offended.

"I promise Ricky," she raised her right hand, "I'll yell and scream and kick if Bob tries to steal me. Feel better?" I couldn't justify that at this moment but to satisfy her, "Just a little bit," I said.

We arrived back at Amy's house and there was still no one home. What could George be doing, he's job less, as far as we know. There was a note on the refrigerator when we got in.

_Dear love birds, went to Griffin's house to study. Spending the night there, already talked to dad… Amy, so don't call him! Have fun. _

I looked up and Amy was gone. She was a fast reader.

"Are you coming or are you going to sit there and hold that not all day." Now her mouth held a smirk. It was different coming from her, but I knew what it meant.

"Oh, trust me I'm coming," I said throwing the note on the countertop and almost running to the top of the stairs. This was what I'd been waiting for this morning but she turned me down. This was what I'd been waiting for today when we arrived at the Jurgen's house, but we were interrupted. There would be no turning down or interrupting now. When I arrived at Amy's door she had already taken her shirt off and was left in her pink bra.

_**Amy's POV**_

I knew he'd been waiting for this all day, I had to. Before Ricky got upstairs I had taken off my shirt and would let him do the rest. He was standing at the door taking in my body before he made his move.

"Don't forget to lock the…" Before I could finish he had the door closed and locked. Yeah, he could move fast when it came to sex. He was standing at the foot of the bed and gestured for him to come her. He smirked and took his shirt off. He climbed on top of me and planted kisses all over my body. I moaned under the gentle touches he gave my body. He started to suckle my neck and I thought I couldn't take it anymore, but he was going to tease me just because he could. Sometime, I thought he wanted me to beg and sometimes, I almost thought I would.

After a few minutes of foreplay and stripping naked, he finally entered me. I felt every sensation go through my body like a tidal wave. It was always like this with him. He started off slow and then he got faster and harder. "Ricky…" I managed to get out off my mouth before a moan came. Hearing me call his name only motivated him more and he smiled at me and kissed me before starting again. "Huh…".

_**Ricky's POV**_

Once again, I had Amy under my sex spell. I loved to hear her call my name it made me feel like I was in charge, well the way she said it made me feel like it. I looked down at her and a grin plastered on her face. I couldn't help to think that I was the only one Amy has bee with like this. Not Ben, not Jimmy, me I was her first, and last hopefully. I couldn't stand the thought of her being with someone else like this. "I love you Amy," I said to her, and not exactly uninterrupted. I knew it was hard for her to say the words back right now and that's how I wanted it to be, for right now. She would tell me when she could, but right now she was enjoying herself and so was I.

Please Review guys! : ) : )!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I don't own any characters in this story just the plot

_**George's POV**_

I had the right mind to burst in that room and kill Amy and Ricky, but the thought of seeing him on top of my little girl made me sick. I didn't care what they did at their apartment but here sex wasn't allowed. It wasn't my idea for them to live together in the first place. Amy knew that I would tell her no so she went to Anne first and got her to soften me up. Amy and Anne both knew that I was soft when it came to my ex-wife. That night, when I walked in the room and saw Anne cooking dinner in our-well what used to be our- kitchen I knew something was up.

_**Past**_

"George, have a seat," she said with that gorgeous big smile on her face. I never thought to ask her what she was doing at my house. The thought of being with my family, again was the only thing that dawned on me. I had taken the seat swiftly because I thought that maybe she had came to her senses and wanted to get back together, to be my wife again.

"George, Amy and I were talking," she took the seat across from me, "and we thought that maybe it would be a good idea for her to live with Ricky." That's all she said. She made no effort to tell me slowly, she went right to the point.

"No Anne, no, no, no," I stood up and paced back and forth.

"Come on George, Amy really wants this."

"Anne, I'm not going to let Amy move in with that guy. What if she gets pregnant… again. Do you want that for Amy? Do you want her to have to babies in high school?" She stood up and took me by the shoulders to stop me from pacing.

"No George, I don't want that for Amy and no I don't won't her to get pregnant again, but Amy is growing up fast George. If we don't let her do this you don't know how fast she could become pregnant again."

"Anne come on, be a parent for once and not a friend. I don't care how fast she's growing, she is not an adult."

"How dare you tell me to act like a parent. George, this is the first time in a long, long time that you ever acted like a parent. When we were married I was the only parent in this house." Anne chuckled coldly. "Now you see how it feels, I guess, to be the parent. Now that you are with the girls and you see all their problems that I had to deal with. I had to be the bad guy and tell them no all the time, but not anymore George. I'm not going along with Amy because I want you to act like a parent, God forbid I do that, I'm going along with it because I think it's right. I think this will be a good experience for Amy, for Amy and Ricky." Anne let go of her smile and walked into the living room. I wasn't done with the conversation quite yet and I didn't want to say she was right, but she was.

"Anne I thought I was being a parent. All those years with them I thought I was. I was do what I thought was right when it came to my girls just like you're doing with Amy. I don't think Amy and Ricky should be moving in together. There's a possibility that she could get pregnant again Anne." I took my eyes off of Anne and looked up to see Amy glaring at me. Now I was going to get into an argument with her.

"Is that what all of this is always going to come back to. More you can't trust Ricky and Amy is going to get pregnant again. God, does no one think I'm being careful about the choices I make now. I guess I deserve for everybody to think I would get pregnant again seeing as it was an accident the first time."

"Amy I'm trying to look out for you now because you couldn't look after yourself at band camp. We as parents did a bad job as to telling you the consequences of sex but I'm not going to do that again."

"It's too late now dad, I already know. I guess now whatever happens you can blame me even more now since 'John was my first mistake' according to you." I had no idea she had heard that conversation between Ben and I that day. I said it out of anger because I was mad at Ricky. He had went to visit Amy in New York and they had, had sex. Ben filled me in on that secret since Amy had told Adrian and Adrian told Ben.

"Amy I didn't mean it like-"

"Whatever dad. I already got mom's permission to move in with Ricky, I don't need yours." She walked away from me into the kitchen and I heard the kitchen door slam.

_**Present**_

I let her move in because I felt guilty about what I had said about John. I still didn't think it was right for them to live together, but I couldn't take it back now. If I did take it back Amy would really hate me.

_**Grace POV **_

I didn't like the thought of being in this place anymore. This was the most unholy place I could be in right now and what I was about to do was very not Christian of me. I could see my dad looking at me now in spite and pity. How I wound up here, in this place, in this very moment was not a mystery. Grant didn't know though, he couldn't find out. I could get this over with and no one every know what happened today. The past would be the past, but I would always remember it. My mom dropped me off here because I had told her what decision I made. She offered to stay and support me through the whole process, but I kindly declined. If I wanted anyone to be with me, I wanted it to be Adrian.

We have become best friends over the years and I needed her now. I couldn't tell her though, I knew what she would try to do and I knew she would talk me out of it. She would do just that or tell Grant.

Grant wouldn't understand though, well he probably would be he would be upset with me. He would probably break up with me. I had plans, big plans for the future and I wasn't going to ruin my plans and stop my life for a child. I want to be a doctor, open my own clinic even. I had to do this. Abortion is my best option and I was going to go through with it.

_**Amy's POV**_

"Amy can you answer the question?" I snapped out of my daydream and looked around at the class staring at me. I had been doing this all day, last night John couldn't sleep so that meant neither could I. Ricky had decided to stay at his apartment until he figured out what was going on with Bob. I had been back in my house for two weeks and it still didn't feel like home. I had grown up there my whole life and without Ricky there, it felt like I was in a new place.

"Can you repeat the question again please?" I asked. "Who was the first lady that came up with the housing project?"

"Uh… Jane Adams?" Guessing was my best option. I had been out of it in this class for a while now.

"Yes, Ms. Juergens that is correct," She moved back to the front of the classroom and I was relieved. I went back to my thoughts and wondered why Ricky had been acting so suspicious lately. I could tell he was hiding something from me because every time we talked he would fidget. It was one of those habits of his that I just so happened to notice. He didn't know that though, I would keep that secret to myself.

_**Ricky's POV**_

I couldn't stop thinking about what I had done. It was wrong and senseless. Amy's feelings didn't come into consideration until after I was finished doing what I did. What would she say if she found out? What would she do? She couldn't get that mad though. Could she?

_**Bob's POV**_

I wanted to find my son and his beautiful girlfriend Amy. The boy, John, didn't mean that much to me, but his mother, I wanted a piece of her. I know by now though, that word had gotten out that I was around town and I wanted it to be like that. I wanted them to fear me, it would make sneaking up on them much more fun. I knew Ricky wasn't staying in his apartment because any smart man would leave the place he was staying when his worst fear was after him, but it would be obvious that he wasn't staying at his home. There was only to other places he could go, to his foster parents home or to Amy's home. I had checked the foster parents so I knew where he was now. All I had to do was choose the right timing to surprise them, well her. I knew that if I hurt Amy, it would tear Ricky to pieces. He wouldn't have enough fight in him to come after me, he would probably call the police and they wouldn't find me either because I would be gone. Did people not understand that I was Robert Underwood? No one could bring me down, no one.

Sorry it took so long guys. We've been testing in school and I've had no time, but please review, even though it's not as long or not one of my best stories. Love you guys!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**I own no characters, all recognition for them is to Brenda Hampton**

_**Adrian's POV**_

I tried comforting her, but who knew Grace the Christian would need the comforting, she was usually the one who comforted everyone else. This was a hard thing for me to do considering who I am. I'm never really good at making people feel better. I would try though, for grace because she's my best friend.

"It's okay Grace. Everything's going to be fine," I said hugging her and rubbing her back trying to give her solace.

"No Adrian it's not okay. Do you know what I've done? I've gone against my Christianity to do something so sinful." The pain in her voice was new. Grace had never sounded so sincere and remorseful.

I couldn't help but to be my sarcastic self because I though it would lighten the mood, cheer her up a little bit. "What? You mean more than usual?" I saw Grace's face tense up and then loosen. Maybe I had gone to far with my sarcasm. Usually Grace thought nothing of it, but I guess today wasn't really her day.

"No sin is greater than the other Adrian and yes, more than usual if you must know." A tear slipped absently from her eye and this was all she needed to break down. Grace plopped down on the couch and buried her face in her hands. What had she done this time?

"Grace," I strained through my lips, "what did you do?"

"God, please forgive me for what I've done. I've made a mistake and I'm sorry. I know this is worst than me having sex of marriage, I know. Please forgive me." Grace said with her hands clasped together. I couldn't believe she was praying right here, right now. She must have done something really, really horrible. Something not like Grace.

"Grace, what did you do?" I moved to sit by her on the couch. I placed my hand on her shoulder for reassurance that she could trust me. She looked into my eyes and more unshed tears had formed. The last time I'd seen Grace like this was when her father died and it was the most heartbreaking thing that I'd seen in my life. Somehow though, this seemed to be even worse.

"I…" Grace started but then hesitated. Whatever she had done was troubling her and taking her through one hell of a ride. "Adrian I…" Her tears began to fall again. This was getting really aggravating. I hated the anticipation, the wait was killing me. I understood that this was something Grace needed time to say, sort of, but could she hurry it along.

"Out with it Grace," I snapped my mouth closed quickly knowing that I had said it to forcefully. Grace didn't seem to mind though. She looked up at me and I saw the words begin to form on her mouth when all of a sudden Avery's cries came to life. Damn it!

_**Ricky's POV**_

"Amy, can I talk to you for a moment?" the fact was that I didn't know how to tell her. I was going to wing it all the way through this conversation. The though that she would be upset with me crossed my mind a thousand times, but I'd rather not lie to her and have her find out some other way.

"Yeah sure," She said picking up John and bringing him into the kitchen with her. Great, she wouldn't kill me with him there. "What's up?" She said with that gorgeous smile on her face.

"Have a seat, please," I said gesturing for her to sit down at the kitchen table. She made a confused chuckle and took the seat. "I love you Amy," I said sitting down and taking her hand. I didn't think this would be this hard, but it was. I was thinking of just not telling her at all, but I had already made it this far. There was no turning back now.

"I love you too Ricky," She positioned John on her lap so he could see me. He smiled and I couldn't help but to smile back. He reminded me so much of Amy. "But I know that isn't what you had me to sit down here for, is it?" She saw right through my façade. Amy always had a way of seeing through me.

"No, it isn't. I have to tell you something, but I don't want you to be angry with me. Please don't be angry with me," Her face tensed the tiniest bit and I saw her eyes begin to water. Shit.

"What did you do Ricky?" John looked between us and I could see him beginning to get anxious. Somehow, he always knew when Amy and I weren't at our happiest times like we usually were. It reminded me of how I used to do the same thing with Bob and Nora.

"… Uh," I said stupidly. "You know when you were in New York and I came to visit you and we made promises and things? When I said I would _try _not to cheat on you?" She let go of my hand.

"Yes, I do."

"Well I did, but I think you already knew that. There's more though." The moment of truth at last. "Karlee's um… She's pregnant." Everything else seemed to happen in slow motion. Amy's head fell into her hands and she began to weep. Shortly after, John began to cry. I stood up from my chair and went to where Amy was. When I tried to touch her, she pulled away from me.

"Don't touch me," She said and stood up from the table quickly. "I can't believe you. You sat here and asked me not to get angry and you knew I would. You knew I had the right to be angry with you for doing something so stupid and selfish." Here words stung me in the deepest places. I had never seen her get so upset with me before.

"I'm sorry Amy," Truthfully, I didn't know what else to say. Anything else would have made me sound stupid and more selfish. "Amy, please calm down." John was beginning to get more fussy. I tried to get him, but he clung to Amy burying his face into the crook of her neck.

"Don't tell me to calm down Ricky. How could you do this to me? Honestly, when I first asked you to try not to have sex with anyone while I was in New York and you said you would try, I had my doubts. When we began to get closer though, I made a stupid mistake of believing you hadn't had sex while I was in New York."

"Amy I said I'd try I didn't say I would succeed," I didn't like the fact that she was jumping down my throat for something that happened five months ago, we weren't even, truly, together.

"Well that's, obvious." Amy's tears had now subsided, but she had the look of madness on her face. I think it would've been better if I just would have let her find out from someone else. It wouldn't hurt as bad because I could at lease try to lie and tell her that I didn't know. That would put me in more shit than I'm in now though.

We stood there- in the kitchen- silent for a while and I made the first move to talk. "Amy what can I do to make it better?" I tried to reach for her again and she stepped back.

"You can not talk to me," She said giving a fussy John to me and then stalking angrily off to her room. There was utter silence for a moment and then I heard a door slam upstairs.

"What have I done John?" I looked at my son and wiped away his tears while trying to hold back my own. Why was I such a screw up?

_**Kathleen's POV**_

Taking Grace to an abortion clinic wasn't my best choice in parenting, but I wanted to see her happy again. I didn't want Grace going through life being known as a teenage mother. In yet, I couldn't help but to think that part of this was my fault. I was the one who had let her have sex in the first place. The sleepovers with Grant could have been avoided if I was a better parent and would've just said no.

I wanted Grace to be happy though, even now after this. Grace wanted to go to college to be in the medical field and a baby would just hold her back. I didn't want her to be like Adrian and Amy, I wanted her life to be simple and a bundle of "joy" wouldn't do that, not right now anyway. So I took her to fix the problem, it was her decision to do this because it was her body. The look she gave me when she stepped out of the car though had told me that she already regretted it.

_**Ashley's POV**_

Hearing Amy yelling at Ricky reminded me of mom and dad. At the end of their marriage that was all they did was yell and it hurt me. Mom and Dad were supposed to love each other no matter what. Through thick and thin, but then it all came crashing down when my dad cheated on my mom with Adrian's bimbo mother. I hated my dad for cheating on my mom and for causing our family to be in such a black hole.

Now Ricky was doing it to Amy, or did it to Amy. Even though they weren't together at the time, anyone could see how she felt about him and him about her. As usual though, Ricky was going to be Ricky no matter how much you thought he was going to change. No matter how much sweeter one though he'd gotten.

I did happen to catch the sincerity in his voice though when he apologized to Amy, but he had no right to tell her not to get angry knowing very well how angry Amy would be.

I thought when John was crying they would stop but they didn't. A child would never make the difference in it's parent's arguments I saw that now. The fighting continued and I decided to pick up the phone.

"Hello," I heard the familiar voice say on the other line. He sounded surprised and confused.

"Uh, hi. I know this isn't usual, but I just needed to talk to someone." I said hesitantly. All the yelling was set into the background now.

"So you decided to call me. Why? Was Griffin not at home? Did you lose his number?"

"No, no I didn't lose his number. For some reason, you were the first person I though of. I need someone other than Griffin to talk to and your next in line." I smiled a little because my heart fluttered hearing him laugh slightly.

"So I'm the second choice. Wow, thanks Ash," he said with light sarcasm. "So, what do you want to talk about?" He said after a long moment of silence.

"I want to talk about… I don't know, something that keeps my mind off of divorce and babies and affairs, seeing as that is what my normal life is like." God, thinking about it, that really was what my life was about. My family is so dysfunctional.

He laughed. "Okay then, so how's home schooling going? I heard about the Toby guy, is he cool? Is it easier in home school? Do you miss Ulysses S. Grant? Do you miss me?"

"One question at a time please." I giggled. "Home schooling is going great. How did you hear about Toby and yes he is cool. Being home schooled is not much easier, in fact it may be a little bit harder and no I don't miss Ulysses S. Grant." I thought about his last question and wasn't sure how he would take it. "And yes I do miss you Grant."

**Hey guys! How did you like the story? Tell me in reviews because I love those things haha and sorry it took me so long I had a little blockage and I didn't know where I wanted to go from the last story. I'm trying to work a few things in so if people begin to forget about Bob in the story and focus on other things, it's sort of supposed to be like that. I Love you all, keep reading my stories. To all the kids in school out there, have a happy and safe summer break, if your getting out this month and be safe out there- I know I will because next school year I'll be a SENYAAAAA! (Happy Dance!)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**I own no characters only the plot of this story, the rest is Brenda Hampton**

**Amy's POV**

I chewed my lip roughly as her phone rang because I knew that I didn't have the courage to face her and tell her what was on my mind. This brave decision came to me yesterday when I was in my room crying my eyes out over Ricky's new betrayal. I shouldn't be the one afraid to call her, she should be the one shaking in fear, right? I was the girlfriend she was the slut who had seduced Ricky. It probably didn't take much seducing though, seeing who Ricky was, hell he probably condoned it before she started talking. Now because if his selfish actions, John was going to have a brother or sister and not by me.

"Ricky!" I heard an excited voice say on the other end of Ricky's phone that I had stolen from him this morning. By the sound of her voice, I knew there was no distance between them. He'd probably been going over to her house to see her every time he got away from me. Like the time we were at lunch and I was going to tell him about Bob, he was fifteen minutes late. Well, maybe I'm being ridiculous now, 15 minutes isn't enough time to do anything. Considering, though, I did get pregnant by him in less than five minutes. That wasn't the issue at hand right now however.

"Think again bitch," My heart jumped a little at the guts I had. Adrian would be proud of me, if she were here. There was silence on the other end of the line for a little while and then I heard a chuckle.

"Oh, is this little Amy?" She said as if I were a child. Just because she was older than me-way older than me- didn't mean I was a child.

A chill went down my spine and I got disgusted thinking of her and Ricky together, in the bed that I sleep on with him. A tear strolled from my eye and I hoped that she couldn't hear me whimpering. I hung up the phone hastily. I was not going to cry with her on the other line, I didn't want her to think she had control because she didn't. The control was still mine. Wasn't it?

The phone buzzed beside me and her face came on the screen. I slugged the phone towards the wall and it broke into two pieces. The screen of the phone slid back over to my bed where I was sitting and her face was smiling up at me. I kicked it across the room and it slid under my dresser. He still had her picture on his phone. Damn it Ricky.

I heard small footsteps coming towards my room door and I opened it before my little man could reach the door. I scooped him up into my arms and spun him around. Suddenly the stress of Karlee and Ricky was far from my mind.

"Hey little man," I spoke to John in my cooing voice. My finger went to his neck and I tickled him. As expected he started to giggle and tried to get loose from my grip.

"Did you enjoy your visit with Grandma Margaret today, huh?" He nodded and made a weird noise that I couldn't help but to laugh at.

"Why is daddy doing this to us John?" I sighed.

**Grant's POV**

I guess it's not weird that Ashley called me, seeing as we were close when we were dating. I thought, though, that she wasn't speaking to me anymore. After our breakup she never indicated that she wanted to be friends with me. It wasn't that I hadn't tried to be friends with her, she's just always, well, Ashley. I hated to say it though, I actually did miss her. She was a better listener than Grace.

Lately, Grace has been isolated from me. Every time I called her, her mom would pick up the phone and tell me she wasn't feeling well or she was busy. I got the hint five phone calls ago that she was avoiding me and it's been tearing at me. Today she wasn't going to avoid me though, I was going to go over there and she was going to talk to me. She was going to listen to what I had to say.

**Karlee's POV**

"I think she's upset Ricky," I said when Ricky and I were sitting on my living room sofa. He couldn't stay away from me, he loved me, more than he loved Amy. That's why he was over here now, in my living room with me.

"What?" He had been lost like that for the past five minutes. I moved my hand towards his thigh and he pulled away from me.

"Yeah, she just called me. You know, I didn't think she had the guts to do something like that. She always seemed so frail and weak when you talked about her."

"Well, that was a long time ago, she's changed. How would you know if she was upset or not anyway?" He said shooting me a fiery glare. I hated to say it, but it was definitely turning me on. Ricky was always so sexy when he got angry and the sex we had when he was angry, was amazing.

"Well, she called me before you got here and she called me a very bad word. I think she used your phone." I smiled. He stood up and checked his pockets. He must really be having a hard time if he forgot his phone, he's always had his phone on him no matter what.

"Damn it," he stood up and started pacing around. "How could you do this to me? To my family? Everything was just beginning to go so well with me and Amy."

"How could I do this to you? I didn't do anything to you or your precious family. Do you honestly think I want to raise this child by myself? No. You did this to yourself, you knew the consequences of having sex just like I knew. What's done is done, there's no turning back the hands of time now." I didn't care about his stupid family. What about our family? The child that we were going to raise together. I wanted him to be there for my child like he was there for John. "Come on Ricky, we can have a family of our own if things don't work out between you and Amy. We-"

"Things are going to work out just fine with Amy and I. There is no we." He spat the statement viciously at me. I couldn't help but to flinch obliviously.

"Then why are you here?" I questioned pulling myself together and smirking. I bet Amy didn't know where he was right now.

"Well, I was here to discuss with you what we were going to do about the baby, but I think I'd rather be leaving now. I don't want to be around you a second longer than I have to be." He started towards the door and I stood up swiftly. I tried to grab his arm but, like before he pulled away from me and gave me a cold look. A look of hatred.

"You'll be back Ricky. You always come back- this time you don't have a choice."

"We'll see," was the last thing he said to me before closing the door to my apartment.

I was angry. Angry that he didn't want to profess his love for me like he did for Amy. Then I was crying, because deep down I knew that he didn't love me like he loved her. He probably didn't love me period. Amy was much younger than me and even though it never stopped me before, right now it was making me insecure. The way she talked to me on the phone, even though she started crying, let me know that she was going to fight for Ricky. This wasn't just a normal high school love affair, she really had feelings for him.

When Ricky had told me about Amy- when she was pregnant- I knew he would go to her. Even though he pretended to hated her, I knew that they had that common bond in a precious child. Maybe if I would've gotten pregnant earlier, it would've been me he had been with, but I doubt it. Something would have brought them together, they were meant for one another. This baby that I was carrying wouldn't pull them apart, most likely they would become closer. Stronger as a couple even. It would take awhile for that to happen, because I knew Amy was upset. I've heard about Amy being upset and it was dangerous. Dangerous for those who had to be around her everyday.

**Anne's POV**

I told Amy not to trust Ricky on a thousand occasions. Now look what he's done to her. He's broken her heart. When she called me last night crying her eyes out I couldn't help but to think it was my fault. I was the one who'd agreed to let her move in with Ricky. I practically pushed her into falling in love with him. I guess I was still feeling the aftershock of my divorce from George and just wanted to see Amy happy again.

The divorce had taken her and Ashley through all types of rollercoaster's. I should've just divorced George before I had Robbie like I was going to do in the first place. Things had been going so well though. I thought I could overshadow our marital problems, but it all came flooding back to me when I caught him cheating on me again. He had personally let me run his business so I could find his record books and see that he'd cheated on me. I had to admit though, there were times when I missed him.

He always seemed to have a way with words, even when he wasn't trying too. When he felt that there was tension with the girls he always tried to get them to work it out, even though it didn't work. I guess I was wrong in calling him a bad parent when I was trying to get him to agree on Amy moving in with Ricky. I was just angry with him for letting us end up the way we are- divorced. It was easier being friends with him.

We often talked about the girls and there problems, mostly Amy. He was still a little uneasy about her living with Ricky and I understood on so many levels. Sometimes I was a little worried myself. I was worried because I knew there was a big possibility of her winding up pregnant again. I knew she and Ricky were having sex, any smart person would know that. Even though Amy said they used protection, I knew they didn't use it all the time. The fact that they were so "in love" told me that. There was nothing I could do now though, Amy knew right from wrong and she was old enough to make her own decisions. I just hoped she would make the right one in the compromising position she was in now.

**Ricky's POV**

"Amy please open the door," I had been banging on her stupid bedroom door for the past fifteen minutes. Hopefully, she wouldn't keep this madness up too much longer. I wanted to see John, but he was locked in the room with her. "I need to get my phone from inside and I want to see my son." I hoped this would make her open the door. I at least wanted to see her face, even if it was only a flash of it.

"You don't have a phone anymore," she said icily. "It's broken. I accidentally threw it against the wall and what do you know, it actually broke." I can't believe she broke my phone. Now she was just being childish. Luckily, it was time for a new phone anyway. That was still no reason for her to break my phone.

I tried to keep my voice at a calm level, "Of course it would break Amy, you knew that. It's basic physics."

"Oh I'm sorry, are we having casual conversations now," She said opening the door angrily. I stepped in and smirked at her. It was the only thing that kept me from yelling at her for being stupid. She waltzed back over to the bed and sat down to play with John.

"Well, I needed my phone because I wanted to ask you when would be the best time for me to pick up John," I went to the closet where I had hung up some of my clothes. Since I hadn't heard anything about Bob in weeks I thought it would be okay to head back to the apartment. Besides, I didn't want to be here with an upset Amy. That was dangerous. After a while, I might say something I regret.

"What do you mean pick up John? Where are you going?" She said standing up and leaving John to his toys.

"I'm going back to the apartment, alone. I think you need time to cool off and I'm sure you don't want to be anywhere near me," I said coolly.

I saw a flash of concern rain on her face. "What if Bob's waiting for you there?" She tried to conceal her worry, but I could see it plainly. Even though she was angry with me she still cared. I knew she would though. I knew that she knew that everything she was angry at me for was petty. She knew that Karlee was before we even got together seriously. Amy would come around soon.

"We haven't heard from Bob or about Bob in weeks now. Everything should be okay. Just to be sure though, I'll let John stay with you through the night and I'll just take him during the day, if that's okay."

"Wait, you're just going to leave me here and go back to the apartment, our apartment?" She was getting angry again. "Maybe it's easier for you to invite whores over there, now that I'm going to be here." She peeped over at John and saw him staring at us.

"Amy, not now. Don't start anything right now. You can come if you want. I just thought that you didn't want to be around me. I thought you needed time alone." I saw her face relax and I knew we needed to talk. If not now, in the near future. We needed to work things out before we got to a point where it was impossible to work things out.

A tear rolled down her cheek, " I do need time alone. I need to rethink everything right now. It seems like life my whole life is falling apart. I was so close to having everything I wanted. All I want is a happy family, unlike mine. I wanted us to be together forever. Now, I'm trying to decide whether I should waste my time being with you or being alone,"

**Thanks for reading guys and as usual, let me know what you think in reviews. Also send me a few suggestions if you would like, I'm here for you guys, for you : )**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Brenda Hampton owns all characters in this story not me

**Madison's POV**

I never really thought Amy had it in her, you know. When I saw her at the park though with that Jimmy guy it showed me a new perspective of her. The thought of her being unfaithful towards Ricky was unbelievable. She had professed her love for him and now there she was with a new guy. I'd heard about how Ricky had gotten that Karlee girl pregnant and if I knew Amy, she was only being unfaithful for revenge. She wanted everyone to see that she didn't need Ricky, but the fact was she did. Ricky was the one who kept Amy in check. I could see that she was hurting though, and only wanted Ricky hurting the same way he'd hurt her.

There was one thing Amy needed to understand though, Ricky had gotten Karlee pregnant before they had gotten serious. Amy knew who Ricky was before she decided to become intimate with him. He was a guy who liked to slut around with any girl who walked passed him. She knew Ricky was a sex addict and had problems sleeping with just one girl. Besides, it wasn't like they were having sex then. Amy was going to have to get over this, because if she doesn't, things are going to turn out really bad.

I mean it was bad enough that Bob was lurking around somewhere in our town. Amy needs to stick to Ricky's side and make sure that he's okay and in vice versa. They needed to stick together for their sons sake especially at this moment when Bob's known to prey on little children. Even I was scared to be alone, even in my own home. I barely went outside at night anymore and if I did, I always had Jack or Lauren with me. After he had put that note in my locker weeks ago, I'd been on my guard.

It crept me out to know that Bob would single me out knowing I didn't really have a connection to Ricky. Why would he send the note to me and not directly to Amy? I guess he wanted to add a dramatic effect. Well, needless to say, he did and he did at the right moment. Now though, everyone was beginning to forget about him. Everyone but me, I couldn't help but to think that he was waiting on the right moment to crawl down from his spider web and bite someone.

**Adrian's POV**

How I only wished that grace was telling a joke when she told me about the abortion. I can't believe that she would do that to something so innocent. It made me angry to think that a baby would never see this world because of her mistakes. I know that I had thought about getting an abortion when I was pregnant but looking back on it, I knew I never could have gone through with it. Even though I knew a baby could possibly hold me back from my dreams, I still went through with my pregnancy and I'm blessed to have my daughter. Grace was just being selfish. She didn't even tell Grant she was pregnant.

I knew I should have talked her out of having sex when she'd first asked about it, but that was before I had gotten pregnant. Now, grace was going to have this abortion weighing down on her for the rest of her life. I know she won't be able to handle it so I had to get together a team of two to help her get through it. It won't be her mom because Grace wouldn't listen to her, so it had to be people who could come in a close second to understanding how she felt. So Amy and I it was. Even though Amy and I had our differences, I knew we could put them aside to help Grace. Grace had been nothing but kind to the both of us and she deserved our help.

I picked up my cell phone to call Amy and a guy answered the phone, "Hello," he said breathlessly and I heard Amy giggle in the background. No way. I knew this wasn't Ricky, "I'm sorry… um… is Amy there?" I tried to hold back my disbelief. Hopefully this was her cousin answering the phone and they had just gotten done playing baseball or something. I knew otherwise though. I knew how he'd gotten out of breath, I've heard that type of out of breath before.

"I don't know is she?" he chucked slightly. Was he drunk? I heard Amy's voice coming from the background playfully. "Jimmy give me the phone, please." I could tell there was a struggle for the phone. "Hello?" Amy said.

"Chica, you better not be over there doing what I think you're doing. Tell me you're not cheating on Ricky?" I said in my mom voice.

"Okay, I'm not over _there _cheating on Ricky. I'm at my house cheating on Ricky." She giggled again. What was so damn funny about this?

"Wait, you're in Ricky's apartment cheating on him? Wow sister that is just cold and so… me." I wasn't happy that she was cheating on him, but I did have to admit she had guts. If Ricky were to walk in on her having sex with whoever this guy was, she would be done and it would be worse for the guy.

"No, I'm not at the apartment, I'm at my mom and dad's house. And he cheated on me first so what does it matter? Revenge is best served on a cold dish." Her voice had a hitch of anger in it, but I could hear the hurt as well.

"Amy come on so we can finish," I heard the male voice say in the background. "We wouldn't want your dad walking in on us would we?" I could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Hold on," she said to the guy in a whisper. "Look Adrian, what did you call me for? As you can hear, I have company and we're busy." She said sighing. I could tell her mood was ruined. Good, now she could stop whatever she was doing with that guy.

"Well, I called you because Grace needs us. She's depressed right now and she needs her friends. Since we've all sort of bonded, slightly, I thought you and I would be her best bet, but if you're busy-"

"No, no, what's wrong with Grace? What happened?" The concern broke through her voice like a bulldozer.

"Meet me at my house and I'll tell you all about it. I'm sure she won't mind me telling you, hell, I don't care if she minds. She needs someone to talk to and I alone won't be able to do it by myself. I don't won't Kathleen talking to her. She's only going to make it worse." It was Kathleen's fault in the first place. She had turned Grace's mind on to the thought of getting an abortion.

"Okay I'll be over there, how about tomorrow after school at about four o'clock? Will that be okay,"

I thought for a moment. I didn't want Ben to be there when Amy came over. I didn't want him hounding us about what was going on. "Yeah, that'll be fine." Ben should be at work by that time.

"Okay, I'll be there." There was a pause. "Adrian?"

"Yeah?" I said nonchalantly.

"Please don't tell Ricky about me cheating on him. I don't want him to find out from you or anyone else. I want him to hear it from me." I heard scheming quickly peak through her voice and then fade out again.

"Yeah, sure Amy. Just don't… hurt him okay?" She hung up the phone before confirming her answer. I do admit that I loved Ricky, but only as a friend now. I didn't want to see him hurting because I knew he truly loved Amy. Why would she cheat on him? He'd been so faithful to her and that was a new thing for Ricky? That's how I knew that love he claimed to have for me wasn't real because he wouldn't have cheated on me if he really loved me. Now Amy was doing to him what he'd done to me and soon he would see how it felt to be cheated on by someone you love.

I almost wanted to be there to see his face. I guess I was still bitter towards him about cheating on me with all those girls. There was a little part of me that supported what Amy was doing, but the other part of me knew that she was making a mistake. Amy wasn't strong enough to handle what she was about to go through when she told Ricky. I had underestimated Amy before though, the kid did have balls when it came time to have them. She wasn't a weakling like she used to be before she had John. I was proud to say that I was proud of her. There was nothing like girl power.

**Amy's POV**

It felt so good to be so bad. No, it really, really felt good to be bad. Jimmy really knew what he was doing. Even though I knew that Ricky would be upset with me when I told him, hopefully he would walk in on us. Yeah, I know that sounds wrong and mean but I really don't care. I was still angry with him about getting that stupid bitch pregnant. He seemed to be over it, but I definitely wasn't. I want him to hurt like I'm hurting. I couldn't help but to feel so bad though.

I couldn't believe that I was laying here cheating on Ricky. There were thoughts in my mind earlier that were telling me just tell Jimmy to go home. I wish I would have listened to those thoughts.

I feel cheap and used. This must have been how Adrian felt when Ricky left her after he finished screwing her. Now I was officially a slut. Well, that's what I felt like. How could I be so stupid? What if I wind up pregnant again? Oh, that'll really teach Ricky a lesson Amy. A lesson on how stupid you really are. Then he'll never want to be with me again. Oh my god, he'll never want to be with me again. What have I done? Jimmy finished and rolled off of me to lay on my left side.

"That was amazing, you really know what you're doing don't you?" he said kissing my neck. I laid in my bed frozen in fear. I really don't want Ricky to walk in on me. I turned to look at the clock. He'll be here in… three minutes oh god.

I jumped from the bed and threw my clothes on. I threw Jimmy's clothes at him desperately hoping he would get the hint. "Okay, you have to go now." I said frantically.

"Why? Don't you want to go another round?" He said smirking. That's one of the things that got me into this mess in the first place. Why do guys always think smirking is a way to get a girl to have sex with them. Well, obviously it was, I mean look at me. I peeped over at the clock and time was winding down.

"No! I just want you out of my bedroom, out of my house," I said in fear. He seemed confused. "Look, I'll call you or something, just get out," He put his clothes on which took him about a minute due to my rushing. My time was running short and I need him out of my house now. "Hurry," I said pushing him towards the door and almost shoving him down the stairs. We were on our way to the front door when I saw the door knob handle twist. Crap, why didn't I lock the front door? Oh that's right Amy, you wanted Ricky to catch you. So far I was doing a perfect job with that. Before the door opened I thrust Jimmy towards the kitchen door. I heard footsteps coming towards me and Jimmy was still standing at the door like a knot on a log. I opened the door so he would get the hint. He kissed me forcefully and I heaved him out the door and closed it. I looked out the window making sure he was out of sight. When he wasn't, I pulled the blinds down from the window.

"What's going on?" I turned around and there stood Ricky with a look of anger on his face.

**Thanks for reading. Send in the reviews please! : ) I know, I know, how could she? **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

**I don't own any characters in this story, they all belong to Brenda Hampton**

**Bob's POV**

Damn that girl reminded me of Nora. She was sneaky and conniving; the only difference was that she wasn't a drug addict. I liked the way she tried to make my son feel inferior to her. I knew this was how she would feel when she found out about Karlee being pregnant by Ricky. Hell, I was the one who'd told Karlee to do this, this had been my plan for a while. I needed to find a way to split Amy and Ricky up and this heart broken, sweet girl was the way.

This plan would make both of us happy. Karlee would somehow end up with Ricky because of the "baby" and I would well, end up with Amy. Even though Amy wouldn't want that. It wasn't about what she wanted though, it was about what I wanted and that was her. She was making it so easy for me. When she allowed herself to get caught having sex in her house by Ricky. How stupid could one possibly get? Even I saw how much Ricky was in love with her. She was the one tearing them apart, not Ricky.

**Grace's POV**

I can't believe Grant stopped by my house a few days ago unannounced. He had no right to do that. Then he questioned me about our relationship. He said something about me avoiding him because I wanted to breakup with him which wasn't true at all. I just needed time alone right now.

This was a hard time for me and I was trying to decide if I wanted to tell Grant about the abortion. I knew he would be angry and upset with me, but it was my body and my business. I had already found out earlier that it was a mistake to tell my best friend. She did nothing but tell me how wrong I was and then kicked me out of her apartment. I guess I understood where Adrian was coming from, but she clearly didn't understand where I was coming from.

I _don't _want a baby, not right now. I wasn't even married yet, so how did she think God would feel about that. Well, of course she didn't know how he would feel, it wasn't like she was a professed Christian. I knew how he would feel though, if God were to just annihilate people for sinning, I would've been gone long ago. We all would've been gone. I just hope he'll forgive me for this.

The guilt of my actions were weighing on my heart like a cinderblock. I didn't have anyone to talk to because no one knew about what I'd done and those who did know didn't want anything to do with me. Even my mom was a little skeptical about speaking to me. I don't understand why because she was the one who had told me to get an abortion in the first place. She always wanted to do what was best for me and that was nice, but this time why couldn't she just tell me I had to make my own decision. I would have kept the baby. If it was a boy I could've named him after my dad.

My dad probably would've made me keep the baby. I missed him so much. Lately, when I think about how he died, sometimes I wish it would have been Kathleen. Yes, I know it's bad to think like that, but there were days when she _made_ me think like that. I wish she would try to be more of my parent instead of trying to be my friend.

My phone rang beside me and I reached across my bed to pick it up. Who could this possibly be right now. "Hello?" I said having to clear my throat.

"Oh hi Grace, it's Ben. I was just wondering how you were feeling because I haven't seen you around school lately. Is everything okay?" He said with worry. I can't believe Adrian, she had told Ben about everything. How could she?

"Did Adrian put you up to this Ben? Did she tell you about the abortion? You know, your girlfriend, wife, whatever she is to you, has a big mouth." I was raising my voice. The anger was building up inside of me.

"Grace what are you talking about? I was just calling you because you're my friend and I wanted to check on you. Everyone's a little concerned about you. Grant told us that you've been acting weird and you weren't feeling well. He said you looked a little down," he said questioningly. What have I just done? I could tell by the sound of his voice that he didn't have a clue about the abortion. I am such an idiot.

"Oh, well thanks for checking on me Ben," I tried to shift the subject away from the topic of abortion. I didn't need Ben to know about my flaws. Somehow if one person found out then it would get around the whole school. That's just how Ulysses S. Grant High School is. Especially if Madison and Lauren knew anything about it. They were the ones who had told everyone that Amy was pregnant. Even though it was a slip of the tongue.

"You're welcome Grace. Do you need anything? Because I could drop by the store and get you some things after school and then drop them off at your house after work." He was so sweet.

"No, but thanks anyway. I have everything I need." Which was a lie. I just didn't want any visitors right now.

"Well, if you're alright then I'll let you go. I'm sure you need some rest or whatever it is you need," he paused for a moment. "Bye grace." Maybe I was mistaken, but I heard a longing in his voice.

"Bye Ben and thanks again," I hung up the phone and to my surprise a tear fell from my eye. Why couldn't I have a guy like Ben? I deserved a guy like Ben. Amy didn't and Adrian most definitely doesn't. Ben was a nice guy, caring and sensitive, but that's not what Amy or Adrian wanted. Amy wanted Ricky and he surely wasn't sensitive, he was barely a nice guy. Adrian only wound up with Ben because she got pregnant by him. It should have been me with Ben all along. Adrian wasn't even in love with him.

She'd told me that about two months ago. She only wanted Ben because he could provide her with nice, fancy things that she didn't have. Ben was too dumb to realize that though. He was blinded by her beauty and her practiced nice ways. Once, I saw Adrian flirting with this new guy that came to school and she even had his number. It didn't matter that she was pregnant.

The only person Adrian cared about was herself and that baby. I don't understand how one could get like that. Someone needed to teach Adrian that she shouldn't screw around with people's feelings. Especially Bens, she knew how he was. I wish I would have just stayed with Ben when I was with him. That way I wouldn't even be in this mess. I needed Ben back with me.

**Karlee's POV**

Why did Ricky always come around my house to ask about the stupid baby? Didn't he care about me, just me? I told Bob that it wouldn't work, but all he wanted to do was screw Amy. Amy, Amy, Amy, what was it with that girl? It seemed like everyone wanted to be with her one way or another. It's like she cast a spell on the whole _damn _town. It would be easier to understand why everyone wanted her if she actually cast spells. If she was a witch it would explain a lot of things.

I just wish she would go away somehow. I wish she would move and never come back. I would even be happy if she died. Maybe then Ricky would want me instead of her. I was more than half the woman she was. This stupid little girl was making me question my looks everyday.

I wish someone just came around and told me I was beautiful. The person I wanted to tell me that I was beautiful didn't even want me. Hell, even ole Bob didn't want me and he's been in prison for a while. They all wanted _Amy. _I wish Bob would hurry up and make his move on her. Once he's done screwing her and Ricky see's how damaged she is, he'll beg for me. Two damaged people in a relationship definitely is not a good thing. Bob is going to screw her mind up so bad they'll have to put her in a mental institute.

I did feel bad about how he would just rape her and be done with her. Amy wasn't the type of girl who deserved that. No girl deserved that, but she had what was mine and I would get him by any means necessary.

**Ricky's POV**

"What's going on?" I tried to suppress my anger because I knew it might charge Amy up for an argument.

She stood there with a dumbfounded look on her face. The way I saw her yank the blinds down before I came in made it seem like she was afraid of something.

"Nothing, nothings going on," she said turning and putting her back against the door and locking it. "What's going on with you? Why do you look so angry?" Her voice cracked like she was about to cry. She looked a little suspicious of something.

"Nothings going on with me. I'm just a little upset that you left the front door unlocked that's all. What if Bob came in here instead of me? You can't do things like that Amy, it's dangerous." That's not the only reason I was upset. Karlee was beginning to piss me off about this baby. Why couldn't she just act right? Every time I went over there to discuss things with her she wanted to bash Amy or try to get me to go to bed with her. I understood I was gorgeous, but please, control yourself.

Her face relaxed and she walked towards the kitchen table. "Sorry," she said begging. "I didn't even think about that. That was really stupid of me wasn't it?" Was she giving me permission to call her stupid or was this just a question to start another fight. Either way, I was glad we were sort of having a civilized conversation.

I might as well answer the question honestly. "Yeah I have to admit it was a little stupid, but you're not stupid. It was just a mistake that's all." I touched her hand to test the waters and she didn't pull away from me. If I kept things at a calm level like this maybe we could talk about Karlee and the baby now. "Amy, we need to talk about some things. I just need to know that you're going to be rational and not blow up."

Her face tensed a tiny bit and then relaxed. "I know what you're going to talk about. I knew it was coming sooner or later and I'm not going to promise to be rational, but I'll try. I'm still hurting a little." I saw her eyes glass over and hoped that she wouldn't cry.

"Look, Amy, I didn't do it to hurt you. It was before we got serious about a relationship and it was a mistake, I see that now. You knew how I was," her hand moved from under mine, but not in an angry way. She clasped her hands together and placed them on the table. She was trying to keep herself from getting upset.

"I know Ricky. It just makes me angry that you're going to have another baby by some other girl and it scares me." A tear fell from her eye. Well at least these weren't angry tears. I wish she wouldn't cry though because it makes me feel so much worse than I should feel.

"Why? What are you scared of?" I wiped her tear with my finger.

She shrugged her shoulders and bit her bottom lip. "I'm scared that you're going to leave me and John for your other family. I feel like you're going to just walk out on us," she looked at me and chuckled sadly. "I know it sounds stupid, but that's just me." She took the bottom of her palm and wiped her eyes. I'd rather her be angry with me than think I would do that.

"Amy," I sighed and grabbed her hands with both of mine. "You don't ever have to worry about that. I love _you_, not Karlee or any other of those girls I slept with before you came along. I would never walk out on you and John to be with her or any other woman."

"But what happens when her baby comes along. I'm sure she doesn't want me around it, so what's going to happen?" Her tears were beginning to stop and I smiled at her.

"Well she's going to have to get over that. I want my children to know one another and be around one another. Plus, I'm sure there are going to be days when you don't want John over there with her." She looked up and I saw a slight issue cross over her eyes.

"Ricky he is not going over there with her. I don't even want you over there with her. I don't trust her, she's conniving and crafty. I could tell by the way she sounded on the phone and the way she looks." This was going to be fun. Two baby mamas that hated each other. My life was going to be like a soap opera. God forbid me and Amy ever break up and I get someone else pregnant.

"Well, Amy-" She cut me off before I could finish.

"No Ricky. I'm not going to let John go over there with her and anytime you have to go over there, even while she's pregnant, I'm going with you." I couldn't help but to chuckle.

"So you don't trust me now?" I said. I'm glad it didn't come out in an angry tone because usually a question like that does.

"It's not you I don't trust. It's _her_ I don't trust. Besides, if she ever tried to get you to have sex with her, I would gladly end her life." I have to say that this side of Amy was really turning me on. I'd never seen her so serious before.

I laughed. "Wow, you must really be in love with me. You're willing to kill someone just because they wanted to have sex with me." She smiled. It was nice to see a smile on her face again. I'd missed the old Amy. The angry Amy _was_ pretty hot though. She bit her bottom lip and beckoned me to it with her finger. I leaned over the table and gave her all the kisses I'd been missing getting from her. When I finally let her up for air, she bit her lip and rubbed her fingers through her hair. Amy knew what that did to me, she was such a tease. I couldn't help but to smirk. I knew she would be all over me if I did that.

I pulled her up from the table and kissed her again. I kissed her neck and she giggled, that was her sweet spot. The spot that got her going. She leapt up and wrapped her legs around me and giggled. I carried her up the stairs to her room. When I stopped kissing her I noticed that there was something different about her bedroom. I guess it was the fact that I could smell the tang of sex in her room and that her bed sheets looked like they had just went trough a battle.

I dropped Amy and she had to catch her balance. She looked at me and I gestured to her bed. She turned to glance at it and then looked at me with apology written all over her face.

"What did you do?"

**Okay guys and girls, thanks for reading. Send in the reviews and tell me what you think. (SMH) Every time it seems like things will get better…**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

**Brenda Hampton owns all the Characters in this story**

**Amy's POV**

I was so excited that I hadn't gotten caught cheating and Ricky and I had made up that I didn't even think about how my room looked. Well Amy you wanted to get caught and now that's just what you've done. The look on Ricky's face was painful for me to see.

"Well Amy are you going to answer me? What the hell was going on up here before I got here?" His vain was popping out of his neck and I knew he was angry.

I started crying like I've never cried before and that still wasn't enough. "I am so sorry. It was a mistake," Why couldn't I still be angry at him? Maybe I wouldn't find it so hard to look him in the eye if I had the courage I had when I was angry with him. Now he was angry with me and it was ten times worse than my anger.

He sat there in quietly for a while and then closed my bedroom door. I figured he didn't want John to wake up and hear us arguing. "No Amy what I did was a mistake. What you've done is stupid, stupid and childish." He was right. The thing with Karlee happened before we'd gotten serious.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted you to hurt like I was hurting. Please Ricky forgive me. I realized it was a mistake and made him leave," I was better off getting caught in the bed with Jimmy.

I saw realization cross his eyes. "Is that what you were doing when I came into the kitchen? Were you rushing him out the house so you wouldn't get caught? That must've been why you shut the blinds, so I wouldn't see him walking away." I stood there quietly because I didn't know what else to say. "Who was it Amy?"

"It was nobody," The tears fell rapidly from my eyes. How could we go from making up to him being angry at me? I wish I could just turn back the hands of time and not call Jimmy at all. I averted my eyes from Ricky because I was hurting again and this time it was my fault.

"It was somebody because you didn't do it yourself," he grabbed my chin a little forcefully and turned my face towards his. "Look at me Amy," I lifted my eyes to look into his and it was hard for me not to turn my head back down. "Why would you do this to me? Just tell me who it was," I couldn't lie to him right now. I needed to tell him the truth. Maybe it would help to calm him down.

"It was… it was Jimmy," Needless to say that didn't make him any happier. He looked slightly confused. I knew it would come to mind sooner or later.

"Wait that guy that you talked to before me. Amy you don't even know him that well. How could you just invite him to your house to have sex with you? Then your son was in the next room. What were you thinking?" I honestly hadn't thought like that. My mind was so bent on getting revenge I wasn't thinking about John. What if he crawled out of his crib and walked in here to see another man on top of his mommy. Well, any man on top of his mommy. This brought on a new onslaught of tears.

"I wasn't," I said quietly to myself and wiping my eyes.

"What was that Amy?" He said. I knew very well he heard me. He just wanted me to hear it for myself.

"I wasn't thinking." I said louder. "I wasn't even thinking about John I was just so set on revenge. Please Ricky forgive me. I don't want you to be angry with me." He made an inaudible noise.

"Oh, like you were angry with me?" My breath caught in my chest. He was right.

I looked back down. "Yeah, like I was angry with you. Ricky I am so sorry," I touched his face with my fingertips and to my surprise he didn't pull away. He kissed my palm.

"Stop apologizing to me. I forgive you, but I don't forgive your actions. What you did was senseless. You should know firsthand that doing shit for revenge is dumb." He grabbed my hand and I felt the tension in his.

"I know Ricky. I just wasn't thinking clearly,"

"Oh I know that, trust me. I'm not going to hold this over your head Amy because we've both made mistakes that caused us to almost tear this relationship apart. Let's just promise each other that if we're angry at each other again we'll talk it out, for John's sake." I couldn't believe how understanding he was being and there I was acting like a jerk.

"Okay," He wrapped his arms around me in a hug. I knew the mood for sex was dead and honestly I didn't feel like it anymore. I just wanted to take the sheets of my bed and burn them. Hell, I wanted throw my bed away. Ricky walked out of my room and left me confused.

"Where are you going?" I said calling after him. He turned to look at me with a smirk on his face.

"I'll be back later to get John," That really told me where you were going Ricky. He was so mysterious. Sometimes it was good but not all the time. I couldn't help but to feel like he was about to do something horrible.

**Ricky's POV**

Damn, if it wasn't one thing it was another. She actually had the nerve to cheat on _me. _I mean I had no doubt that she could cheat on me, I just never thought she would. Even though it made me angry, I knew that she'd done it just to get back at me. When we- well when I was arguing with her a small piece of the old side cut through me. There were thoughts in my head telling me to go find the first good looking girl and fuck her. Then I thought about what situation that had gotten me in recently. Also, I physically hurt her and I could tell by the way she winced when I grabbed her chin.

I had to get out of there. The intention I had when I'd closed that door had nothing to do with my son being awakened. She'd really made me angry and I was going to shake some sense into her, but I thought better. Hell, I was angry at myself for thinking that way. I knew what it felt like to be abused firsthand and I didn't ever want to lay a finger on any female. I had seen my dad abuse Nora and that was another thing I hated him for. I was not going to turn out like him in any way.

What I was going to do though was find this Jimmy guy. I'd seen him before but only at a glance. I needed to make sure that he understood that what Amy and I had was not an open relationship. He needed to get lost and stay lost. I knew he would be calling her and asking her for another sexual rendezvous but that wasn't ever happening again. It pissed me off to think of him laying on top of her. I had been the only guy that Amy had been with until now and I didn't like the feeling that someone else had marked a territory.

I had wanted to keep it that way, me being the only one having sex with Amy. Even when Ben tried to get her to have sex with him it drove me mad. That was way before I had even thought about getting serious with Amy. I just always had these feeling about her since I'd first seen her at band camp. When I was dating Adrian I never had these feeling for her, but she was already sleeping with every guy that gave her a chance. I would never let Amy get like that. I liked how she was different from other girls.

She knew when it was the right time to be courageous and she knew when it was the right time to be feisty. Most of the time she was just sensitive though. Knowing that I couldn't have told her where I was going, I didn't even know where I was going. I had to talk to Jimmy some kind of way though. Maybe Amy would even let me "borrow" her phone like she "borrowed" mine. I would try not to break hers.

**Thanks for review guys and please send more. **


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own anything belongs to Brenda Hampton

_**Ricky's POV**_

After Jimmy and I had a chat a few weeks back, I still felt angry. Maybe it was because Amy had betrayed me so harshly. Although, she thought I was the happiest person alive. She should know that this wasn't going to be easy for me to get over. The only reason I told her I wasn't angry was because I didn't want her crying and I definitely didn't want it to go back to the Karlee thing. I guess the only way I can get over this is to spend a little time with Dr. Fields. I hadn't been to see him in a while. After getting with Amy, I never felt the need to go to him anymore because I would talk to her about all my problems. Right now though, life was throwing me a curve ball and Amy and I were pretending to be happy with one another.

Everything that had been happening to us lately was my fault. If I could have just not had sex like Amy had asked me to, we wouldn't be in this situation. I hated blaming myself for it, but there was no one else _to_ blame. Now I had to suffer the consequences.

"Where are you going?" Amy asked me before I stepped out of the apartment. We decided to move back in together because obviously Bob was bluffing about being around. No one saw him or even heard from him.

"I'll be back soon, don't worry."

"Are you going to see Karlee?" She questioned me. I could tell she was searching my eyes for the truth. Every time I went out she asked me if I was going to see Karlee. It was getting annoying.

"No Amy, I'm not going to see Karlee. I told you that if I go see her I would tell you and we would go together." I said with annoyance peeking through my voice. Amy nodded her head and continued doing her homework. I grabbed my jacket and headed for the door.

"Ricky, I need to talk to you about something when you get back." Shit. What is it now? What did I do this time? I turned towards the door and made it out safely before she stopped me again.

"So Ricky, haven't seen you in a while. How's it going?" Dr. Fields said crossing his legs.

"It hasn't really been going well… at all," I looked up at him and he nodded his head giving me the go ahead to continue. I grabbed my favorite red pillow off the couch and got prepared to go through all the events of what one mistake had caused. Here goes nothing.

_**Ashley's POV**_

What a relief to have Amy out of the house again. Now I could go back to doing what I wanted without Amyzilla sticking her nose in my business. The first day she came back home, the day that I was going to finally lose my virginity was disastrous. Matt left without even giving me a kiss goodbye. He must've been afraid that Amy was going to call the cops on him. I haven't really heard from him since so I've assumed that we've broken up. Darn, and he was such a nice guy… a nice guy to give my virginity to. I am so tired of being the only one in this stupid town with their virginity, well I forgot Lauren still has hers, but still, she doesn't count. Even Grace, the so called "Christian" was getting on with _every _guys she dated and I do mean every guy. Even my guy, well, used to be guy. I regret my choice in letting him go.

Why did I have to be such a bitch when my parents were getting a divorce. I lost Grant, my first love and I hated seeing him with Grace. Grace didn't deserve a guy like him. Especially after what she did, killing his baby and all. Grant had called me the day after he found out and he was in horrible condition, I even thought I heard him shedding a few tears. I tried to cheer him up the best way I could, but that didn't help, since I'm usually the one that needs cheering up. I told him that he should just take a break from grace- for my benefit- but he said that wasn't what he wanted to do. He said that he still loved her, but a gut feeling told me that Grace wasn't in love with him. Why else would she abort his baby? Grace was only being selfish as usual, but maybe that's the first step in being a slut, because, clearly, that is what she's turning into. Hopefully, Grant would see what she was becoming and break up with her and that's when I would come in and pick up the pieces.

_**The Next Day at School**_

_**Adrian's POV**_

"What the hell is your problem?" I said to a smirking Grace. I didn't like the way that she had been scanning me up and down like I was a piece of trash.

"Why Adrian, what do you mean?" She said with a snobby attitude. Grace has been acting funny since Amy and I had came and spoken to her a few weeks back. She had gotten out of her funk but she was turning into a _real _bitch.

"I mean why are you looking at me like I smell or like I'm a piece of trash. What's your problem?" I had just gotten back to school last week, I didn't need this right now. If I knew this was going to happen I would've never sent my daughter to the nursery, I would've been home with her.

"I don't have a problem with you Adrian. You're my _best _friend," She threw a fake smile on as she let sarcasm seep through her lips. I threw my head back and snickered coldly.

"Oh come on Grace. I'm the queen of fakeness so I know there's an issue here. So what's the real reason you're being a bitch? What, are you not getting any? Trust me sexual frustration would be your only reason for being angry with me seeing as I haven't done anything to you," I said and smirked lightly. Yep, I'm back and everyone better watch out.

"Maybe it's just that I'm," she paused and sighed and I thought she was becoming the normal Grace again, "getting bored with you, _Chica._" What the hell? Bored with me, I don't think so. And no she didn't just call me chica. Talk about adding insult to injury. I stopped in the middle of the hallway and Grace stopped along with me doing a dramatic turn to face me.

"Oh Grace, what big ego you have," I said in mock confusion.

"The better to shun you with my dear," She said and smirked icily. I could've knocked that smirk right off her face if I didn't want to graduate this year. I definitely couldn't miss any more school.

"_Okay_ Grace. I don't know what your problem is today, but you better fix it _quick_. You have absolutely no reason to talk like that to me because I haven't done anything these past few weeks but help _you_," I said a little to loudly and it got quiet in the hallway. All conversations ceased and all eyes were on Grace and I. She looked and I saw a look of embarrassment cross her demeanor. I saw her eyes fall on Amy and then saw her looking between both of us. She hurriedly came to us and gave both us a wry look.

"Guys," her eyes battled to find a place to rest, "What's going on?" She finished. Everyone in the hall anticipated the answer as everything grew still. How nosey can you get? Come on Grant High, don't you have better things to do than watch me and my best friend argue.

"Adrian is being a bitch, as usual," Grace stated falsely accusing me of being the bitch. Oh now she wanted to be nice when Amy was here, but Amy was my best friend not hers. She would take my side.

Amy looked at me with disbelief in her eyes. Well, I thought she would take my side. "Adrian, are you being a bitch to Grace?"

"_No_. No, no, no, if anybody is being a bitch its Grace. She just told me that she was bored with me. Bored with _me _Amy, she must be on drugs because if anybody is bored it should be me being with this skank," I said and flicked Grace's hair back. The crowd in the hallway sighed and I looked up to see Ben, Ricky, and Grant staring our way. Amy sighed and pulled Grace and I towards the bathroom. The girls at the sink looked at us.

"Okay if your name isn't Amy, Adrian or Grace please make your way toward the exit," I was shocked at Amy's attitude and a little happy at the same time. "_Now," _She said again and everyone jumped, even me. The girls filed out of the bathroom quickly. Wow, Ricky was really rubbing off on her.

"Amy, I'm loving the new guts you have. I never thought you had it in you kid," I could see how much she loved my compliment, but her face turned serious again.

"Okay, what is going on with you two?" She said looking to Grace for the answer. When grace wouldn't give her what she was asking for, she turned to me. Well, I didn't know what was going on so I couldn't say anything. "Well, since no one will answer me, we will sit in this bathroom," She went to lock the door and I heard it click for emphasis, "until someone gives me a good explanation."

"I _hate _her," Grace said pointing at me and sending shockwaves through my body. I saw Amy flinch a little because it threw her off guard. "She took everything from me," I heard the sharp madness in Grace's voice.

I snickered, "Oh, please, how cliché. 'She took everything from me'," I said mocking her. "You sound like on of those beat down mothers in movies, where I stole you're identity and killed your baby," I said realizing what had just came out of my mouth. Amy looked at me with wide eyes while Grace's where trying to hold back tears. "Shit Grace I am so _sorry-" _

"How could you say something like that to me?" Grace said letting the tears fall from her eyes. "You see how inconsiderate she is of other people's feelings?" I wasn't inconsiderate I just wasn't thinking straight. I was angry with her for what she was doing to me. Amy looked at me and then dropped her eyes to the floor. She couldn't say anything and neither could I. "Amy is this how you felt when she used to torment you all the time? When she used to throw in your face that she took your boyfriend, the man you loved?" Amy's eyes met mine and she never answered Grace's question. Was I that bad of a person?

"How did this happen? How did this end up being about me? This is about you Grace and how you just decided to be a bitch to me out of thin air. All I've ever done was be nice to you, and on another note, I've never taken _anything _from you," I said. My voice was filled with rage and angry tears began to form around the bottom of my eyelids.

"How did Ben end up with a slut like you?" Grace said with her eyes looking me up and down. "You don't deserve him you know? He can do a lot better, hell he had better with Amy. I still don't understand how he cheated on her with you," She said with venom in her voice. I didn't want her to see how her words cut through me, but I couldn't stop myself. Luckily Amy cut in.

"Grace, where is this coming from? Why would you say something like that to her? Ben loves Adrian and him and I knew that we didn't belong together," Amy said moving beside me. Her hand found the middle of my back and she tried to comfort me.

"Getting pregnant and losing my baby opened my eyes to some things in this life. I realized that I don't need Adrian and for that matter I don't need you Amy," she said looking at Amy as if though she were scum. Wow, a major turn around. She even turned on Amy, but I had a hunch it was because Amy hadn't taken her side. I saw electricity shoot through Amy's eyes and knew she was upset.

"I _never_ said you needed me Grace, _never_. I don't want you to need me because I have a two year old that needs me. I don't need you, I never have. And yeah, the whole losing the baby thing, that was your decision, not ours. Did Adrian and I tell you to go to that Abortion clinic?" Amy said walking towards Grace. For some reason my subconscious was saying _hit her Amy, hit her_. "You were being selfish and you only cared about yourself. I have nothing to say to girls like you because there is no excuse you can give for not having your baby. You made your bed and you should've laid in it, but you took the easy rode. Newsflash Grace, if you don't want to have a baby, don't have sex because eventually it's going to happen," Amy said grabbing my arm and hauling both of us out of the bathroom while Grace stood frozen in shock. Hasn't her mother ever told her not to play with fire?

_**Amy's POV**_

I have never in my life talked to anyone like that and I never wanted to, but Grace was irking me. She had the audacity to say that she had _lost _her baby, please. I could understand, maybe, if there were going to be complications with the baby that could kill it or her, but she blatantly just aborted her baby for no reason. I was even angry at myself for doing almost the same thing two years ago. How could I have even thought like that? There were hundreds of women out there who starved for children but couldn't have them and here we were high school children having babies. It made me feel ashamed of myself sometimes. Yet, here I was once again, in the same boat as I was 2 years ago, praying that it wasn't true. Praying that God was playing a joke on me to get back at me for cheating on Ricky. I was afraid, afraid that I was going to be having another bundle of joy running around. How stupid could I get? These things always happen to me and I should've known better.

"You okay Amy?" Adrian asked me as we walked through the hall with our tardy slips in hand. I looked at her and saw pure worry in her eyes. Who would've thought that Adrian and I would ever be this close? Not me.

"Yeah I'm fine, just a little upset still," I lied. I really didn't want Adrian to know my business, especially if I myself wasn't sure what was going on.

"She'll get over it, sooner or later. If you ask me she got a dose of her own prescribed medicine. Yeah and maybe that's what I was getting to.

Well guys there it is chapter ten. Please send me reviews. I would love to hear your input on how the story is so far. Is it to predictable? Should I add more POV's? Should there be more drama?


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own any characters they all belong to Brenda Hampton

_**Ricky's POV**_

Was it possible for my life to work out for the better? Sure it would be good for a few months, but then it was back to the same old shit. Especially with Amy lately. Maybe it would have been better if she would have found out if she was pregnant before she told me that she thought she was. I wish she would have told me that before I went to see Dr. Fields yesterday and maybe I could've talked to him about it. Now here I was at school in a horrible mood hoping that I wouldn't snap. The least that I needed now was more drama and more kids. Technically, if Amy is pregnant, again, I would be having three kids and I'm not even out of high school yet. Yeah sure the baby would be Jimmy's, but if the baby was going to be living in my house, he or she would be mine. I don't care what Jimmy would have to say about it, I love Amy and whatever baby comes from her womb, I would love it too. Besides, this wouldn't have happened if it weren't for me anyway.

"Hey Ricky, mind if I walk with you to the auditorium," I heard a voice say beside me while on the way to one of our many senior meetings. I turned to see Zoey with a smirk on her face. I really didn't need this now.

"Look, cut to the chase," I said without giving her a second look. I wasn't in the mood for games or getting into an argument with Amy later about Zoey. Surely somebody was going to tell her that they saw Zoey and I chatting it up in the hall.

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to have a little fun tonight? I heard about all the problems that you and Amy are going through and I could really take your mind off her," She said slightly being seductive. Maybe if she would have caught me on the day that I'd caught Amy cheating on me her chances would've been way better than what they were now.

I chucked lightly. "Sorry I already have someone I can have fun with and if she knew what you wanted you and I to do together, she would probably kill you. I mean what don't you understand about me being in love with Amy. Was I that bad of a guy before?" I said mainly to myself.

"No, you were the type of guy that understood how relationships could tie you down for life, now look at you. Every time I turn around Amy has you wrapped around her fingers," Zoey said angrily. Was she that desperate for sex? I'm sure she could find a guy other than me to sleep with. She wasn't an ugly girl at all.

"Well then I'm right where I want to be Zoey, sorry to disappoint you though," I said picking up my pace to get away from her. I caught up with Jack and saw him giving me a questioning look.

"What?" I said forcefully. He threw up his hands in surrender and I turned my head back into the direction of the auditorium.

"What was that about back there?" Jack said with an accusing look on his face. Really Jack?

"What is it always about with that girl? Sex." I examined his face to see accusation. "I'm not going to fuck her Jack if that's what you're thinking, so don't go blabbing to Madison about me talking to her. The last thing I need is Amy breathing down my neck more than she already is," I said looking him in the eye. I really didn't need Amy trying to get more revenge on me. We see what road that's leading her down at this moment.

"Okay, whatever you say. Besides, I'm not going to tell Madison anything anymore, all she does is tell everyone else," I snickered. Was he really just now figuring that out?

"Come on Jack you had to know that before you got with her. She's the one who told everyone that her best friend was pregnant," I remember that day clearly. I wished that I wouldn't have because I was so rude to Amy. Maybe if I would've just been there for her then, then we wouldn't even be in this situation. I was so immature.

"Yeah, but she didn't mean to do that. I won't have to worry about that too much longer anyway," Jack said pouring out his feelings I guess.

"Are you planning on breaking up with Madison, Jack?" I said following the crowd that was spilling into the auditorium. Jack and I found a seat at the back and he turned to look at me.

"Don't tell Amy-"

I cut him off before he could finish. "No, no, I don't want to be a part of any of this Jack. I don't want to know why or how, I'll just find out when it happens, if it happens," He sighed and threw his head back. Just then Adrian plopped down beside him while Grace took the seat beside me. Oh no.

"I just want to let you know Ricky that your girlfriend and I are no longer associating," I rolled my eyes and tried to cut this conversation short.

"Okay," I said plainly. Of course Grace wanted to continue her… rant.

"Don't you want to know why?"

"I'm sure Amy will tell me later," Grace grabbed my arm kind of hard and I saw Adrian glance over at us.

"No you'll only hear her side of the story, I'm sure she'll lie about how she made me cry in the bathroom," I moved Grace's hand from my arm as lightly as I could. I really didn't like her grabbing me like I was a child.

"Oh please bitch," I heard Adrian retort across Jack's body. Grace grabbed at Adrian, but luckily I was able to push her back down into her seat. "Ricky she is a lying slut. Amy did not make her cry, she started crying on her own after Amy put her in her place. Besides that was after Grace practically insulted her." I felt my heart skip a beat after Adrian said Grace insulted Amy. How could she insult Amy? Now I was getting slightly angry.

"My Amy?" I asked Adrian while I ignored Grace.

"Oh, don't worry that girl is feisty and she took care of her own. I think you are rubbing off on her, but back to the point don't believe anything Grace says," Adrian finished before sitting, comfortably back in her seat. I can't believe Grace insulted Amy. What was her problem lately? I've noticed she was bitchy, but no matter what, I've never known her to be like that with Amy. Grace got up angrily and walked over to the other side of the auditorium.

_**Karlee's POV**_

"Bob, I'm out," I told him when he stepped into my apartment. How stupid could I have actually gotten? I was putting this young girls life at risk, if that wasn't enough her mental state was at risk also.

"What do you mean you're out? You can't be, we're so close Karlee. Just wait it out, it will all come into place in due time," He said to me while plopping down on my living room sofa. I wish he wasn't so at home here. It made me nervous. I even went as far as to locking my bedroom door at night because I didn't want him to peep in on me while I was sleeping. Why did I let him stay here?

"I mean… I don't want to be responsible for a girl getting raped. Believe me I am in love with your son, but I wouldn't wish pain on anyone just to get him." I said sitting on the other couch in front of him so I could watch his every move.

"But it's not going to be rape-"

"Do you think she is actually just going to let you fuck her? Come on, she wouldn't do that. She's not a slut, she's only been with one person and she is in love with him," I was trying to persuade him to actually think about his plan. Amy clearly knows who Bob is, in fact she's spoken to him before. Not on good terms, but she's spoken to him . Plus she knows all the things he did to Ricky and Nora she wouldn't dare sleep with him.

"She does not love him. She cheated on him. What kind of love is that?" Amy cheated on Ricky? I didn't know she had it in her. Most likely she had done it because of me.

"It's my fault all of this, all of their problems. Why can't we just leave them alone? You said you wanted Ricky to hurt well he's hurt, now can you just let it go," I said knowing that he wouldn't.

"No, that is not the issue here. I want Amy and what I want is what I get," He said storming out of the apartment. I had to do something, warn them somehow, but I can't. There was a possibility that I could end up in jail also and I wasn't willing to take that risk. Amy will be fine, she's never alone anyway, as far as I know. _She'll be fine Karlee. _I thought, giving myself reassurance.

_**Amy's POV**_

I was so stressed out worrying about if I was pregnant or not and worried about the December exams I had coming up. God help me get through this year without crumbling. These last several week have been hell on my life. Sure Ricky and I had made up, but that didn't stop our problems from occurring. Yesterday, when I told him I thought I was pregnant, I saw a flash of disappointment and anger cross his face, but he quickly crushed it. He embraced me and reassured me that we would get through it no matter what happened. I wish I could just take it all back. If I would have just listened to my conscious when it was saying not to call Jimmy, I wouldn't be in this predicament. This was all my fault, everything was my fault. The only thing good about my life right about now was my precious son who didn't have a clue what was going on. I wish he could stay like that forever, but unfortunately he would have to deal with mommy's and daddy's problems because they would start effecting him sooner or later.

I walked in the day care to see John with this cute little blonde girl. I rolled my eyes and smiled, like father like son. Hopefully, in the future, he wouldn't be too much like his father, well the old Ricky anyway. I didn't want him to end up in the same situation his daddy was in now.

"John," I called out his name and he turned around and smiled at me. I squatted down and held out my arms as he ran into them. I lifted him up to my side and kissed him on the cheek. "Who's your friend over there John?" I said pointing to the little blonde girl.

He smiled and buried his face into my neck before. "Nobody mommy," He said while lifting his head back up from my neck and putting his thumb in his mouth.

"Well, why don't you go say bye to nobody while I sign you out," I said putting him back down. He ran back over to the girl and gave her a hug. I went up to the front desk to sign him out and when I turned around he was hugging some other small brunette girl. He was really quite the little player, like Ricky, I had to admit once again. John ran back towards me and into my arms and we headed toward the exit.

"Okay John, mommy has a doctors appointment today, you think you can behave in the doctors office? Huh?" I said smiling at him. He shook his head yes. "Good boy." We reached the car and I properly placed him into his car seat.

"Okay John, let's go," I said pulling out of the nursery parking lot. A few miles down the rode I noticed that an Altima with tinted windows was following me. It was weird because they had been behind me ever since I left the nursery. I made a few turns to see if they would still follow me and not to my surprise they were. What the hell?

**Okay guys don't forget to review. I know that this chapter isn't as good as my last one, but I have to build up to some things. Tell me what you think anyway though, and thanks for all the reviews I've been getting from the very beginning. **


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't own any character (tear) they all belong to Brenda Hampton**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Amy's POV<strong>_

"You know, I was going to wait for my plan to go a little farther, but seeing the look of surprise on your face made it all worthwhile," Bob said with a knife against my throat and holding John tightly in his arms. I couldn't stand to hear John's whimpers, it made me feel helpless. I hated that I wasn't strong enough to take on Bob. Bob had taken my cell phone and broken it apart so it was out of the question for me to call Ricky. Bob had taken me to an old rundown apartment building that looked as if it belonged to a bunch of junkies. The smell of rot had nearly knocked me down when he opened the door and locked us inside. He forced me in a room and pushed me down on a single mattress that was unpleasantly moist and moved the knife to my son's throat.

"Look Amy, this can be easy or hard, how do you want it?" He said digging the knife more into John's skin, nicking him. John let out a cry of pain and his tears became more rapid. A tear escaped my eye as I watched my son in pain and thought about what Bob was going to do to me.

"Please… please don't hurt him. Just let him go, please," A grin plastered itself on Bob's face and it was torturing me. I knew whatever he had in mind was not good for me or for John.

"I won't hurt him if you cooperate with me," He put John down on the floor and my son crawled over to me. I outstretched my arms and invited him in. John and I may not be safe right now but I felt better now that he was in my arms.

"You know Amy I've been watching for quite some time and damn what a fine body you have. I've been waiting on this day for a while and I can think about right now is you screaming my name." Oh no. That will never happen. I would never allow him to pleasure me, not after what he did to Ricky and Nora, not ever.

"I will never give you a chance to have sex with me. I _hate _you and you disgust me," I said with anger seeping through my voice. John clung tighter to me and I squeezed him to let him know that I would protect him. Bob sighed and then he snickered cockily. He squatted down in front of me and his hand connected to my cheek like a magnet. I reached up and touch my cheek to find that it was still stinging. I looked at him and he was still grinning. He shrugged his shoulder as if to say he didn't know what happened.

"You don't even know me Amy. Give me a chance to prove-"

"A chance to prove what that you're more of a creep than I thought you were," I cut him off. "How could you do that to your own son? Huh? How could you treat his mother like that? You're disgusting and hope you rot in the deep depths of hell," His left hand found my throat and he squeezed tight. I was starting to lose air and my grip on John was loosening.

"Looks like that son of mine needs to teach you some respect young lady. Let me make this clear to you, when I'm talking you listen," He pointed his finger in my face. "Do you understand me?" I could feel my face burning and new that it was turning blue. I nodded my head in understanding. "Good," He said and moved my hair behind my ear. I wasn't giving up that easily. He turned around to put his knife down, I guess and I stood up as quickly as I could with John in my arms and made a run for the door. Bob turned around quickly and caught my hair. He drug me to one of the walls and slammed my head against it. I cried out in pain and desperation. There was no way I was getting out of here. No one knew where I was and my phone was broken, I was stuck, stuck in hell. How did this happen to me? What did I do to deserve this?

Bob snatched John out of my arms and threw him in a crib that I hadn't seen there earlier. It was pushed back into a corner and it was dingy and unsafe.

"Aw isn't this cute? Your son and his father can now say that they shared the same crib."

_**Ricky's POV**_

Where could Amy be? I've been calling her for hours only to get her stupid voice mail. I'd called George hoping he knew where she was, but he had no clue, no one did. I had thought that she was at the doctor's office, but I was sure she would be done by now. It was nearly 8 o'clock and I have yet to get a text or call. I was getting worried because it wasn't like her to avoid me all day. Besides, there was no reason for her to be avoiding me because we hadn't had an argument. Something was wrong; I could feel it in my gut. I needed to go look for her and my son, but where would I start? It would be smart to go to the doctor's office, but they were closed. I guess it was worth a shot though. I grabbed my jacket and my keys and headed out the door towards my car. Something was nagging me in the back of my mind and I just couldn't figure it out.

When I drove to the doctor's office my eyes caught hold of Amy's car, but no sign of her or John inside. What in the hell is going on? I stepped out of my car so I could get a closer look inside the SUV that belonged to Amy. When I reached the front door of her car I saw that it was partially opened and then I stepped on something. I looked down to see her key lying on the ground and knew that this had gotten serious. Now, it was time to get the police involved. I dialed George's number on my way to my car and my way to his house. He picked up the phone on the third ring.

"What's up kid?" He asked with amusement in his voice. Usually I would correct him and imply that I was not a kid, but there was no time for that now.

"George we have a serious problem. I think Amy and John have been kidnapped," I heard him gasp on the other line and waited for his response. I could practically hear him fueling with madness.

"What do you mean you think they've been kidnapped? This better not be a joke underwood," I fumed at his accusations about me joking. Who would joke about someone being kidnapped?

"Does this sound like a damn joke to you? I'm dead serious. I'm on my way to your house right now. I need you to call the police or something," There was silence on the other line for a few minutes and I thought that my phone had died.

"Okay Ricky, I'll take care of it. I'll see you in a few minutes," I hung up without giving him a response.

_**Karlee's POV**_

_Okay Karlee, okay you have to do something, _I thought pacing across the living room. I knew Bob was going to do something bad, I knew he was. He had sent me a message earlier that said he had Amy. He told me that if I told the police that he would say that I was an accessory and it was true. I had practically put the idea of raping Amy in his head. I was so strung up on Ricky and so jealous that he had chosen Amy over me that I wasn't thinking properly. Now it was going to be my fault that this innocent girl was going through hell. _Shit_. I could call the police, but I would be having my baby in prison or I could call Ricky and just tell him about everything and then risk it being too later for Amy. What have I gotten myself into? How could I be so heartless? I needed to call Ricky. I needed to tell him right away. I grabbed my phone and dialed his number without having to search through my contacts. I'd had to call over five time, but he finally answered.

"What?" He asked forcefully. I could hear the ice in his voice and my body shivered under the coldness of it.

"… I… I need," I stammered over my words. How could it be so hard? _Just come out and say it Karlee. _"Ricky I-"

He cut me off before I could finish. "Look, I don't have time for games right now Karlee. What do you want?"

"I have to tell you something I need you to come over here," I said speedily without missing a beat. I sucked in all the air I could and then let it back out.

"I can't right now. I'm having some serious problems right now and I don't have time for your childish games,"

"It's about Amy," I heard his breath hitch over the telephone and knew that I had his attention. "Look Ricky, get over here now because this is important. It's a life or death situation, Amy is in trouble."

"Okay I'll be over there in less than10 minutes," He hung up. I stopped pacing across the floor and plopped down onto my sofa. I buried my head in my hands and began to weep. I wept for Amy and then I wept for my own stupidity. This guilt was going to tear me apart every day for the rest of my life. Especially if something happens to her.

I heard a knock on the door and opened it swiftly already knowing who it was. Ricky had pain written all across his face and I could that he had been crying. I'd never seen him cry before. I offered him a seat, but he refused it heavily. He kept pacing around the room and I could tell he was antsy.

"So, what is it that you had to tell me about Amy?" He asked stopping to look me in the eye.

"I am so sorry," The words came bursting out of my mouth before I could stop them. Soon after the tears began to fall and I saw Ricky's face shed confusion. "Everything is my fault, everything." I averted my eyes towards the ground.

"What do you mean everything is your fault?"

"I… I… Bob and I we made this plan," I looked up and saw anger in his face.

"What do you mean you made a plan?"

"I thought that it would help bring you closer to me, I'm sorry." I couldn't stop apologizing to him. I didn't want to stop apologizing to him. I had planned for the truth to come out a little easier, but it was harder than I thought.

"What. Plan?" He was gritting his teeth as he spoke.

"Bob is going to rape Amy, Ricky. I'm sorry, I tried to talk him out of it after I realized how stupid it was. Ricky I just wanted to be with you," I saw Ricky slightly lose his balance and then he caught himself on the wall. He shoved his hand through his hair and then his face turned into a scowl.

"How could you plan something like that with him? Are you sick in the head? Do you know my son is with them? Obviously it never occurred to you how sick Bob is so let me explain it to you," He grabbed my chin and I winced a little. "Bob is sick, in the head," His finger poked at my temples for emphasis. "You know that he might possibly rape my son?" A tear escaped his eye and let go of me. I had never thought about John being a factor in this plan. It never dawned on me that Bob would do that to him. I felt my knees weaken and I fell to the ground.

"I'm sorry," I said trying to pull my shit together.

"Stop apologizing to me. Nothing you say will ever change any of this and I will never forgive you. You know what? This baby that you're having, is it even mine?" He asked stepping in front of me and squatting down. I was surprised that he didn't hit me. I deserved at least that. My shoulders shrugged in defeat because honestly I wasn't sure whose baby it was. For all I knew it could be Bobs. "I figured as much. Did Bob say anything about where he would be taking Amy?"

"He said something about the old place," I said sobbing. I tried to pull myself up off the floor and felt Ricky's hand on my shoulders forcing me back down.

"No, no, stay there. That's where you belong," He said rushing out of the door and then slamming it. I did belong here, on the floor. I deserved to let the guilt weigh me down through my life, but I didn't want it to. It was going to be hard for me to carry it around and let everyone see me for who I truly am. A cold, heartless bitch who only cares about herself. There was no way that I was going to let people judge me the rest of my life. I crawled to one of the kitchen draws and pulled out a knife. It was so much easier to just end it now.

_**Bob's POV**_

"So Amy, are you ready to play?"

* * *

><p><strong>Okay guys this is it, this is what Bobs been waiting on, but will his plan work out. Tell me how you like it in the reviews and thanks for reading. <strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**All the character in this story belong to Brenda Hampton **

_Ricky's POV_

I should have never let my guard down about Bob. He should have been my main focal point when I figured out he was out of prison. I was so worried about me and Amy's relationship I didn't factor him in as being the one trying to ruin it. This must have been his plan from the first day Karlee called me and told me she was pregnant. How could I be so stupid?

I drove down a road that I hadn't seen in years and every memory of my horrid childhood came flooding back to me. I passed by a few rundown buildings that I had ran into seeking help, only to be turned away when I reached the counter. I would really like to see the look on the face of all the people that called me a liar when they found out what the man they called "friend" did to me. It wasn't fair that no one ever gave me a chance to tell my side of the story, the truth. They had listened to Bob and believed that I was just a troubled kid. Well, look at me now; I really am a troubled kid this time.

My speed exceeded the given limit as I raced towards Amy and John. I didn't make it to George's house, but I did call him and tell him to send the police my way. The police were for mainly Bob's safety because if he laid a finger on Amy or John there was a possibility that I might kill him. With what, I don't know because it wasn't like I carried around a gun or a knife. Now though, I really wish I did. How could I let something like this happen? I was supposed to protect them, Amy and John. I should've been there with her when she went to the doctor's office. Maybe this wouldn't have happened.

I had purposefully not taken off because I was afraid. Afraid that Amy would be pregnant by another man. She was the only girl I truly ever loved with all my heart and I didn't want there to be a possibility that she could be taken away from me. Having a child with someone bonded you with that person for life. That's how Amy and I had gotten together in the first place. Now, if she were pregnant, Jimmy would have that bond with her and I didn't want him to. I knew that she could realize that she was too good for me and fall in love with him. Deep down though, I knew I was wrong I don't even know how I could think like that.

_Amy's POV_

John's cries filled the room and I could practically feel his distress. The searing pain shot from between my legs as Bob crawled off me. I felt the tears fall from my eyes and roll to my neck. I didn't want to look at his face so I turned towards the wall and stared, hoping to find a better place than this. I heard Bob snicker as took in the sound of the metal clanking together from his belt. I had prayed that someone would have found me before it happened, but no one came. I was forced to suffer through the agony and humiliation.

"Come on Amy what happened to the fight in you?" I shook my head hoping that it would make him go away. The sound of his voice made me shake in fear and caused me to sob loudly. "It wasn't that bad," He said snickering.

"I hate you," I said shakily through my sobs. He tried to rub my arm but I maneuvered myself so that his hand would fall off. His touch made me cringe and tremble all at once. I was broken. Nothing anyone could say or do would fix me. I never in my life have had to suffer through something so horrible. Now I knew how Ricky felt. Maybe this was why he didn't like to talk about it, he was probably ashamed, that's how I felt, even though I did nothing wrong.

I couldn't even look at my son. The thought of him seeing me like this made me sick to my stomach. I knew that he didn't quite understand it right now, but he knew that Bob had put me in pain. I hoped that Bob would have a little heart and not make John suffer my same fate.

"Stay there," Bob said treading stepping across the room. I looked up and saw him walking towards the door. "I'll be back for more," He slammed the door behind him and left me with an opportunity to escape. Right now though, I was hurting. I wanted to give up on everything. I didn't want anyone to see me like this, fragile, more so than usual. Why couldn't he just let me go? Why couldn't he leave me alone? He had gotten what he wanted from me, plenty of it and he wanted more. I forced myself to roll over and my eyes fell on John. All I saw was Ricky, in that crib, scared. He had to suffer through it for years, not having anything to live for and here I lay torn to pieces, with everything to live for. My sobs got louder and to the point where it was hard for me to breathe normally.

_God please help me, _I sent up a silent prayer as I heard the door creak open and saw Bob walk back in the room. I shut my eyes tightly hoping to wake up and praying that all this was a dream.

_Ricky's POV_

I maniacally pulled up to my former home and nearly tore my door off trying to get out of the car. I had to hurry up and get in there. I hope that nothing had happened to Amy or John. The tall building mocked me as it used to when I was a little boy. The building and I, well, we had history and to be honest I was angry at it. It had imprisoned with drug addicts for parents and a father who, every once in a while, thought it was okay to rape his son. I had always been scared to enter this building again because I was scared that if it got me this time, there would be no leaving.

When I entered the building, the smell of mold slapped me in the face. I wasn't surprised by the horrible smell though, because this place was for junkies. Soon after child services took me away from this hellhole, the police had raided it. The city wanted to burn it down, but obviously, it never happened. I guess they figured that it would crumble in on itself eventually.

I made my way toward my old apartment and when I entered it, more memories sent my mind into overload. The corner to the left, in the kitchen was where I would hide when my parents were arguing. The cabinet under the kitchen sink is where I would hide from Bob when he was drunk and looking for me. The cries that hit my ears came from my old room. My feet moved before I could actually get a grip on what I was doing. I burst through the door and everything slowed down. John was crying in the crib, my crib. Amy was facing him on an old mattress with her eyes closed. Bob was staring at me smirking. Everything sped back up again.

"I was wondering when you would join the party son," Bob said with a grin on his face. "She was actually pretty fun, but it would've been better if she would have just not fought it," My breathing got heavier and faster as I let madness wash over me. I looked at Amy again and she still had her eyes tightly shut. My fists clenched at my sides because Bobs words made me realize I was too late. I charged Bob with a desire to end his life, but when he pulled the gun out, I stopped in my tracks.

_George's POV_

Why won't Ricky answer the damn phone? I had just spoken to him not thirty minutes ago. I hoped that he would get to Bob before I did because I was going to kill him if he hurt Amy or my grandson. Anne had tried to get me to calm down, but I could tell that she was just as angry. She was on her way to my house because I had called her in a panic about the whole situation. I hadn't told Ashley yet because I didn't know how. She knew something was wrong, but she didn't know it was this serious.

I followed behind the police cars, moving just as fast as they were. They had strictly advised me to stay home, but this was my daughter. I wasn't going to let them sit around and make it easy for Bob. I wanted a piece of him. Even if he hadn't laid a finger on Amy or John I was going to kill him. Why couldn't Bob just go away? Every time everyone's life was going well, it seemed like he came around. I had never had the pleasure of meeting him, but I didn't want to after I found out what he'd done to Ricky.

I would never admit this to anyone, but I actually liked Ricky and even though he wasn't the greatest guy in the world, he didn't deserve that treatment. No one deserves that. The fact that he was so innocent when it happened made it even worse and it made me even angrier.

I saw Ricky's car parked halfway in the street and felt that he was just as angry as I was. I hopped out of my car and ran behind the police when I felt hands pulling me back.

"Sorry sir, but we can_not_ let you go in there," A scrawny, young police officer said forcefully yet, calm.

"That is my daughter and my grandson up there. I'm going," I tried to move by him, but another police officer, bigger this time, took hold of my arms. I struggled to get away from him, but as I fought harder, his grip became tighter. "So you're just going to make me sit out here, when I could be up there helping?"

"They don't need any help. I assure you that they have it under control up there," The bigger officer stated. My ears opened to the sound of hollering and screaming and then, gunshots.

**Tell me what you think in reviews. Sorry it took me so long to post it, but my laptop charger messed up and wouldn't let me charge my it. So now, I'm forced to use my slow computer. P.S. Sorry if you don't like what happened to Amy, but I promise I will never let anything even similar to that happen to anyone else. Honestly, I kind of didn't like writing it. **


	14. Chapter 14

These character belong to Brenda Hampton

_Amy's POV_

My eyes stayed tightly shut as I heard the gunshots. The sound of my screaming bounced off each wall in the tiny room. I knew that I had heard Ricky, but there was no way he was here. I forced myself to think that this was all a dream and I was trying to wake up. I slowly opened my eyes and saw the face of a demon looking at me, into my eyes. Then I saw that the demon wasn't breathing and blood was leaking from his body. I looked over his body to see someone standing there, my angel. Ricky's eyes were full of tears and he held John who had buried himself into Ricky's embrace. He was still crying, but it didn't sound as brutal as before.

I turned my face from Ricky's because I didn't want him to see me the way I was, broken. The sobs came out harshly because I was embarrassed. How could I allow something like this to happen to me? I could've stopped it if I really wanted to, but I didn't. I felt Ricky's fingertips caress my bruised skin and I pulled away. He shouldn't be touching me, I wasn't worth it.

"Can you walk Miss?" I heard a concerned voice say to me. I tried to move my legs, but when I did, I felt pain. I shook my head no and heard the man talk on his radio. It was hard for me to look at any man right now, after what I went through. It was sad that I couldn't even look at my son.

I heard more footsteps and something rolling in the room. I shut my eyes again because I felt like everyone was judging me. My body was lifted from its place and I had come to find out that I was on a stretcher. I heard John's soft cries coming from behind me as we made our way down the stairs. I felt the air mock me as it kissed my skin. The sound of sirens came from all around me.

"Amy," I heard my dad say as if he were confused. His sobs cut through me and I wanted to respond to him, but I couldn't. I didn't want to talk right now. I wanted to go off to a different place where I was alone, by myself. A place where I could forget the torture that I had just been put through.

"Why are her eyes closed? What's wrong with her?" I heard my dad say, not knowing who he was asking. My ears opened to the sound of a voice full of pain and anger.

"He- he raped her George," Ricky said. I could tell that it was hard for him to say. It was even harder for me to hear. My mind went back to Bob lying there, on top of me, forcing me to have sex with him. I could still recall the protests that I'd shouted until I was hoarse.

"Is she-" I knew what he wanted to say and I felt like I may as well should be. I would rather be dead than have to face the world again. I was dead inside, so I may as well be dead for real. Bob had taken everything from me. He took my dignity, my spirit, my soul. He had even taken away my desire to look at the people I love again.

I never heard Ricky's response to my dad's accusations because I was forced into an ambulance. The speed of the ambulance and the noise that was attached to it jolted my stomach, and that's when I thought about it. I never had a chance to tell Ricky the news about the baby. I felt the tears slide down my cheek and didn't make a move to wipe them away. I would let these fall right now because I knew that there would be more tears later.

_Ricky's POV_

When Amy wouldn't let me touch her, I knew that she was dead inside. I had felt the same way years ago. I knew that she would need therapy, like I did and I knew that it would take her some time. It killed me inside, though, that this happened to her. I never wanted anything like that to happen to her. When George asked me if she was dead, I flinched. It hurt me to know that if I had not have gotten there sooner she probably would have been.

The paramedics had wanted to take John to the hospital in the ambulance, but I politely declined them. I told them that I would take him in because I wanted to calm him down before we arrived. I wanted him to know that I was here now, and he was safe. I didn't know what was going through his mind right now, but I did know that he was scared and worried. He had watched Bob take advantage of Amy and I knew he was scarred. What child wouldn't be?

I followed behind Amy's ambulance and George was right on my tail. I knew that he'd called Anne and that she was probably already at the hospital waiting, along with Ashley. I picked up my phone and dialed a number that I hadn't dialed in the past few weeks. I know that sometimes I did talk to Adrian, but it's been a while. After the whole Karlee incident, I hadn't really talked to much of anyone.

"Hello," I heard her voice say calmly over the phone. My voice broke and the tears came out in abundance.

"I need you to meet me at the hospital, and bring Ben," I cracked a little. I didn't care if she heard me crying and I didn't care if she judged me. My heart was breaking for Amy. I knew that she and Adrian weren't close like sisters, but they were close. I knew that there was still a little tension between them, but they were there for each other and I knew Amy needed Adrian right now.

The panic sliced through her voice and I heard her breath hitch. "Why? What's wrong? Is John okay? Amy?" I heard Ben in the background and he was panicking. This made me smile only lightly because I could see Ben pacing across the room, his veins protruding from his neck.

"I'll tell you when you get there. This really isn't something I would like to say over the phone," I said looking back at John who had shut his eyes. I could see his chest rising and falling normally and I knew he was sleeping.

"Okay, okay, I'm on my way, me and Ben. We're just going to drop Avery off at my parents," I heard a door slam behind her. I shut the phone and threw it on the seat beside me. I knew Amy wasn't going to open up to me, but she would to Adrian.

_Adrian's POV_

I arrived at the hospital to see Amy's family sitting in the lobby. Anne and Ashley had tears running down their cheeks and they were holding one another. George stood behind them rubbing both of their shoulders for comfort. Ben peeped over at me and I could see the concern in his eyes.

"If you two are looking for Ricky, he's in Amy's room, right down the hall to the left, room 321," I took off towards the room and been slowly followed. I could tell that he was afraid and was only walking slowly to put off the bad news.

The sight before me, when I was making my way towards Amy's room, made my heart beat uncontrollably. Ricky was pacing in front of the door, when his eyes fell on Ben and me. I could see him breaking and I ran to him and wrapped my arm around him. He cried into my shoulder and I felt tears begin to sit at the bottom of my eyelids. I let go of him and looked him in the eye while trying to hold my unshed tears.

"What happened, Ricky?" I said and he dropped his head.

"He r-ra-raped her Adrian, Bob did," My knees went week and I would have fallen to the floor if Ben wouldn't have caught me. He couldn't be talking about Amy, it had to be someone else. I shook my head and the tears finally fell. Ben was the only one who seemed calm, but soon he faltered also. I knew that it had taken him awhile to soak what Ricky had said into his brain.

"No, he couldn't have Ricky. Not Amy, not her," I said trying not to believe it. Ricky leaned on the wall behind him and slid down with his head in his hands. Ben moved to sit beside him, but I stood there, frozen. I saw Ben move to put his hand on Ricky's shoulder and Ricky let him.

"I need you talk to her Adrian because I can't. She won't open her eyes for me, she won't let me touch her. I can't stand to see her like that, broken" His voice was cracking and I could tell that he was barely sane. "And she can't walk right now. The doctor said that there was some deep scarring. Every time she tries to move her legs there's this pain," I touched my stomach because I could feel vomit on its way up. I suppressed the urge to throw up though; I had to hold it together for Ricky. Who could do that to someone? What kind of sick bastard was Bob?

Ricky stayed silent and I knew he was finished talking. I burst into the room not caring if Amy was asleep or not. John slept beside her in some sort of baby bed. I saw a small bandage on his neck and knew that he'd been hurt too. Amy laid there in the bed motionless. I touched her arm and she flinched under my touch. I looked up at the drip that was beside her and shook my head. I sat in the chair next to the bed and grabbed her hand.

"Oh Amy, what did he do to you?" I said to myself. Her eyes popped open and she turned to face me. She looked at me for a moment, still. Her breathing became hard and heavy. Her bottom lip began to tremble and her face began to shake slightly, turning red. I thought something was wrong, but then she began to weep, letting all her pain break free. I squeezed her hand tighter.

"What did I do Adrian? Why do I deserve this?" The tears began to fall from my eyes again. I wanted to look everywhere but into her eyes, but I couldn't. I didn't want her to feel like I didn't care, I didn't want her to feel alone.

"No Amy, you didn't do anything. Don't you dare think you did anything, and you do _not_ deserve this, no one deserves this," I was angry with Bob for making her believe that this was her fate. This fate was forced upon her and she couldn't do anything about it. She was defenseless against him. I could picture her struggling trying to fight him off and I tried to shake the image out of my mind.

"Does God hate me or something? Why did he let this happen to me?" She said looking to me for an answer. I got out of the chair and got in the bed beside her. She tensed, but then relaxed into my shoulder.

"God does _not _hate you Amy. If God hated you, you probably would still be with Bob right now. Don't ever think that God hates you because he doesn't Amy Jurgens. Look at the people he has put in your life, if he's put that many people in your life to help him look after you- not that he needs help- then he must love you. Hell, even I'm here and we've had some major issues girl," I said smiling down at her. She tried to pull up a light smile, but it fell. Maybe it was time that Amy and I became real friends, because right now she would need them. I was going to be there for her no matter what.

**Okay, review and tell me what you think. Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter and for the support. I've written another Secret Life Fan fic called Changing Pace so please go check it. I hope you guys love it. **


	15. Chapter 15

Brenda Hampton owns all the characters in this story

* * *

><p><strong>Something<strong>

And so it came to be this isolation that I am

I can only look to me to find the way it all began

This confusion, constant hunger for something more than this

I strive to find this being that I envisioned, yet seem to miss

Could it be that I am empty or maybe a little lost?

Could it be that I am lonely or seek happiness at any cost?

This never-ending Something that I am living deep inside, depicts the illusion of myself and all I have to hide

-By Racquel (Sad Poems)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Anne's POV<strong>_

Amy had gotten out of the hospital a few weeks ago and decided that she would move back home again. Along with her, I decided to move back in to oversee her health, mental and physical. George and I, with Ricky's advice, had decided to get her therapy session with Dr. Fields. She refused to go to them, but we tried to encourage her. I knew that she didn't want to tell one of her friends dads about her problems, but he was the best. I'd told her that I would go with her, but she still refused. Usually, she would want me to go with her to important things like that, but right now, I wasn't sure what she wanted anymore. She was different now, changed for the worst.

She was quiet all the time, mostly to herself, and she didn't like being around Ricky or John that long. I figured that's why she moved back home. Every time Ricky brought John over to see her, she would only sit on the bed and stare at him. Whenever he stayed overnight at the house it was usually for our benefit, to see him. If it were up to Amy, she would probably let him stay with Ricky.

Every night I would go in to check on her before I went to bed and saw her crying into her pillow. I hated how depressed she was. Sometimes I would cry at night too, thinking about all the emotional pain she was enduring. I wish there was some way I could go back into the past and stop this pain from happening to her.

Adrian came over here at least once a week to see her and she would talk to her. Once I'd overheard Adrian gossiping about school. She was the one that kept Amy from giving up. Adrian was making Amy feel like nothing ever happened and my heart went out to her for that. She would bring food to Amy and try to play games with her. I'd never thought that Adrian would be there for Amy like this, but I guess tragedy changes things.

Today, Adrian had gotten Amt to sit outside on the porch to get some fresh air. I'd brought them some ice tea and cookies but Amy never touched hers. I looked out of the window and she was gaping at the beautiful sunset that was falling over California. A small smile crept up her face and a tear fell down my cheek. This was the first time I'd seen a smile on her face in weeks. Ricky's car pulled up and Amy leapt from her chair and charged into the house. Adrian slowly walked through the doors and glanced at me. The look on her face said that she was trying and I nodded my head and smiled in appreciation. She retreated up the stairs and then after a while, I heard Amy's door shut softly. I sighed and greeted Ricky at the door allowing him to come in. John was in his arms and I saw desperation written on Ricky's face.

"I don't know what to do," Ricky said plopping down on the couch in the living room. I knew that he was in as much pain as Amy was.

"There's nothing we can do but give her time Ricky," I said sitting beside him and touching his shoulder. He looked over at me and smirked, but it wasn't the usual cocky smirk. It held no emotion. It was dead.

"That's easy for you to say. At least she looks at you, she hates me." He said averting his eyes from mine. John made a small noise and climbed out of Ricky's lap and into mine. I wrapped my arms lovingly around my grandson.

"Ricky, she does not hate you. Amy is just… I don't know, but I do know that she doesn't hate you. Besides she doesn't even look at George, she's just having a hard time looking any male in the eye right now I assume," George felt the same way Ricky did. I'd had this talk with him the first night Amy was home from the hospital. He knew Amy didn't hate him, but it seemed like it.

"Even her own son?" Ricky snapped. He stood up and started pacing the room. Running his fingers through his hair he turned to me for an answer.

"Ricky I…" I honestly didn't know how to answer that. "No one really knows what's going on in Amy's head right now. We just have to wait until she's ready to open up. It's probably going to take her a while," He stopped pacing and looked me in the eyes and then looked at John who was fiddling with the blanket that was on the back of the couch. He took a moment to pull himself together because I could see the tears forming at the bottom of his eyelids.

"She _cannot_ hold that in Anne. If she does, she is going to self-destruct. I know, I've been there before, it's not good. She is going to look for substitutes for her emotional damage and it could be drugs or alcohol, maybe even sex and I'm not talking about with me," I knew he was right, but who was going to get Amy to open up. She wouldn't listen to George or I, the only person that could do it would be Adrian. I'm sure she didn't want that responsibility though.

"What about you Ricky?" He looked at me confused.

"What do you mean what about me?" He said sitting back down on the couch. Maybe he would self-destruct too. Being in that his old home had to bring back memories and open old wounds.

"Do you think you'll go back to your old ways if Amy doesn't get back to normal? Will you rely on a substitute to make you forget things, forget that this happened to Amy and John?" I said calmly. I was worried about him, all the stress he was having was unhealthy.

"I would never do that Anne. I love Amy and I wouldn't do anything to hurt her more than she's already been hurt. She needs me right now and I'm going to be there for her, even if she doesn't want me to," He said once again looking me in the eyes. I saw the honesty in them and I the love he had for my daughter.

I heard soft footsteps behind me and then they stopped abruptly. Ricky and I turned to see Adrian standing there concerned. Maybe she had overheard some of our conversation.

"Is it okay if I take John to Amy? Ricky I know you usually do it, but can we try something different? I've really gotten Amy to talk a lot lately and maybe I can convince her to talk to John, at least interact with him somehow," I saw approval in Ricky's eyes and Adrian picked John up from my lap. She began to ascend the stairs and it remained quiet in the living room until we heard Amy's door close.

"You think she can do it?" Ricky asked me desperately. I didn't want to give him false hope but I nodded my head. I hoped she could, she'd gotten Amy this far.

_**Amy's POV**_

I'd told Adrian that I didn't want to see John, but she'd snuck and got him anyway. I knew I couldn't trust her. I hated looking at my son now, it wasn't the same. It made me feel dirty inwardly. Seeing him brought back the memories of being in that room and I didn't want those memories. He had been my focus when Bob was raping me; I wanted to keep him safe. I'd let Bob do it because I didn't want him to hurt John.

Adrian sat on my bed behind John as he played with one of his toys. He'd tried to speak to me once, but I shut him out. Adrian played with him only because I wouldn't. I was jealous of her. She could play with my son but I didn't have the courage to because I was scared of a few bad memories.

"Come on Amy, talk to him, do something," Adrian said whining. I gaped at her and shook my head. No one told her to go downstairs and get him anyway. I didn't want to talk to him, just like I didn't want to talk to Ricky or my dad or any other male. "Amy he is going to think you don't love him anymore," Adrian's words pierced my heart. She was right. Ignoring John would make him think the worst of me. He would hate me for the rest of his life because I neglected to do the most important thing in his life, pay attention to him, and love him. The thought of that made me angry with myself. My chest began to push in and out uncontrollably. I stormed out of my room and the door banged into the wall. Stomping down the hallway into the bathroom, I slammed the door and I heard something fall to the floor and shatter.

John's cries filled my ears and I covered them with my hands, but that didn't help. I looked at myself in the mirror and hated looking at the person staring back at me. She was ugly and torn to pieces. Her eyes were filled with pain, anger and depression. Ricky's and my mom's voice joined in with Johns loud crying and I began to huff madly. I grab my hair and yanked at it furiously, when that didn't stop anything I slammed my hands against the sink. I looked up and the face was still in the mirror, deriding me. The menacing smile of happy faces mocked me from the shower curtain in the background and I tore it down, taking the curtain rod with them. The knob twisted on the door and I threw my body into and closed it again, locking the door next.

"Amy, open the door," My mom begged me and I could hear the tears in her voice. I shook my head at the door as if she could see through it. Taking one last glance in the mirror, I picked up a brush that sat on the back of the sink. I banged the brush into the mirror and it cracked. I did it, repeatedly until the glass in the mirror exploded and the altered reflection of me was no more. I felt my legs give way and I grabbed the sink again. The stupid symptoms I still had from my miscarriage of the baby I guess. Bob had even taken that from me. He had ruined everything, my whole life. I heard someone screaming and crying and realized that it was I. The screaming blocked out all the noises of the commotion outside of the bathroom. I closed my eyes for a moment and then opened them again. When I opened them, I saw my escape. I opened the cabinet that we kept all the important medicine in and picked my poison. I guess it really didn't matter as long as it worked.

_**Ricky's POV**_

Being on the other side of this bathroom door was hell. Not knowing what was going on inside, with Amy. Anne and I were discussing how to get Amy to open up when we heard the door slam and John cry. We shot up the stairs and walked by Amy's room to see a hysterical John in Adrian's arms.

"What happened?" I'd asked her concerned. Adrian shrugged her shoulders as she tried to calm John down, rocking him back and forth. Anne and I headed towards the bathroom and it was silent for a while, and that's what scared me. I began to twist the knob on the bathroom door when Amy crashed into it shutting it again. I heard the lock click on the door and I knew I had to get in there somehow. There was too much commotion going on inside. I heard something shattering and knew that it had to be the mirror.

"What are we going to do Ricky?" Anne said. I could see the pain in her eyes as her tears crashed to the floor. She was lost like a child, scared. I was the only one who was probably thinking rationally right now.

"First, we have to get in that bathroom," I said with authority. I almost lost it when I heard Amy's scream. She was losing it, self-destructing, as I knew she would. Anne's eyes were wild as they tried to find a place to rest. She threw herself into me and I hesitantly embraced her. I comforted her for a little while and then it was back to business. "Anne, we have to get in there somehow. There's no telling what's going on," She pulled back from me and nodded her head.

"Do what you have to do Ricky," She said stepping back. I knew the only way for me to get into that bathroom was to destroy the door. I walked up to it and tried twisting the knob again, but it was still locked. I braced myself and then threw my shoulder into the door with all my might, again and again. It hurt like hell, but I was willing to do anything to get Amy out of there.

I glanced towards Anne for a moment to see George standing beside her. I had no idea when he arrived but that really didn't matter to me right now. He had his arms around his ex-wife and she cried into his shoulder. Anne had been holding it together for so long; it was time for her to breakdown, it was bound to happen.

I heard the door begin to give way and that motivated me even more. There had been an eerie silence in the bathroom for a while. The door burst open and a few wood chips flew into the air. The sight I saw astounded me. There she was, Amy, sitting on the floor with her back against the tub, head laid back. My eyes dropped to her hands and I saw an orange prescription bottle in one of them. I looked back at her and tears rolled down her eyes as she looked at me for the first time in weeks. Amy was empty and so was the bottle.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay guys so tell me what you think in reviews. Thanks for review on the last chapter guys and on the new story. <strong>


	16. Chapter 16

_**Brenda Hampton owns all the characters in this story**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ricky's POV<strong>_

"I couldn't do it," She said repeatedly while sobbing. The grip that she had on the bottle loosened and it rolled until it hit the toe of my shoe. I looked down at it and cursed it silently. Amy's sobs became clearer in my head; I cautiously walked over to her. Her body was probably already negatively responding to all the pills that were taken in and I had to hurry and get her to a hospital. When I finally reached her I reached down to lift her up into my arms. My eyes grazed over the inside of the tub and I saw dozens of white pills lying inside of it. That's what she was going on about not being able to do. Carrying her out of the bathroom, I looked at the broken glass that sat in the sink and the shower curtains strewn out everywhere. Amy was still mumbling incoherently into my neck as we passed by George and Anne. Anne still had tears in her eyes and George was trying to hold his back. Making my way into Amy's room, I'd motioned for Adrian to leave the room and take John with her. I laid Amy on her bed and kissed her forehead while she gazed at the ceiling blankly.

"I love you," I said looking at her. She responded by turning her body away from mine and closing her eyes. It made me furious that she wouldn't say she loved me back, but I knew it would take some time. I made my way towards the door slowly, hoping that she would speak to me, but she didn't. I shut the door and looked up to see everyone staring at me. John still had tearstains on his face and he searched my eyes for answers that I couldn't give him.

"She's fine, well not fine but she didn't take the pills. They were sitting in the tub," Everyone's face relaxed and I saw relief in their eyes. "Adrian what did you say to her?" I asked concerned.

She shrugged her shoulders. "I was trying to get her to interact with John in any way possible and she wouldn't. I told her to 'talk to him, do something'. I told her that he's going to think you don't love him anymore and then she lost it," Adrian's eyes moved to the ground and I knew she thought it was her fault. In my opinion, she'd actually said the right things. It wasn't hurtful, it was honest.

"Adrian you tried to help and I think you kind of broke through her. At least she actually showed some sort of emotion," Anne interjected before I could speak. She was right. If Dr. Fields were here, he would probably say that this was a "break through"; I smiled lightly thinking of him.

"Yeah, but do you think I went too far?" Adrian asked still not sure of herself.

"No, I don't think so. You probably could have gone a little farther," I said. I ran my fingers through my hair and sighed.

"Daddy," I heard John say through the tense silence. He had his arm stretched out beckoning me to hold him. Adrian put him in my arms and I kissed his hand. He was having a hard time with this himself.

"Adrian," I said softly. "Do you mind taking John for the night? Maybe he can play with Avery or something, take his mind off Amy for a while." Other than that, I wanted to stay over with Amy tonight. I wanted to lie in the bed with her because I hadn't done it in a while and I missed her presence beside me. In addition, I wanted to make sure that she was okay. I was hoping that she wouldn't have another outburst like she did tonight.

"Sure I'll take him, anything you want. I'll call Ben and tell him that we'll be having an extra guest tonight," She said rubbing John's arm. He reached up and grabbed her finger, tightening his grip around it.

"Hey, John, do you want to stay with Adrian tonight? Huh?" I asked while bouncing him up and down. He smiled and nodded his head. "Thanks Adrian," I said and she waved her hand as if it wasn't a big deal. She reached out for John and he eagerly stretched out his arms to meet hers.

"A few of his clothes are in the nursery if you want to go in and get them Adrian," Anne said walking Adrian to John's room. They walked somberly together and their voices faded when they entered. I sighed and leaned against the wall.

"How are you holding it together so well kid?" George said patting my shoulder. Is that what he thought this was, me holding it together.

"You think I'm holding it together George? I think I'm doing anything but that,"

"You're doing better than the rest of us are. It seems like Anne and I break down every time we see her. You're taking care of things like a man should for his family in a tragic situation," I laughed harshly at his statement. He really thought highly of me when he shouldn't. If I were taking care of my family as a man should we probably wouldn't be in this situation. I should've been there to protect Amy and John. "You may not think you are Ricky, but you are, don't let anyone tell you different. You're dealing with Amy the best way you can and that's all people expect you to do right now. She's been through something no one in their life should go through and you're helping her get through it every day. Every time you come to this house, visit her, and tell her you love her it helps her go on. Any other man would have walked out on her now and moved on but you didn't and I'm proud of you for that. I'm proud that my daughter found someone like you. I know we've had our differences kid, but I like you, I really do." There was no mocking in his voice. He was being honest, this was the first time he's talked to me like this, and he was right we've had our differences, but I always respected him. I admired the way he took care of his family and how he was so protective of his daughters. I'd wished Bob was as caring for me as George was for his, but I usually didn't like wishing.

_**Ashley's POV**_

I didn't like being at home much anymore. Usually I was all for having some home time, but now it was hell on earth. I hated seeing Amy depressed and I hated looking at her and imagining what she went through. I know it was probably worse than how my mind put it. Most of my time was spent in the park, swinging, thinking about things in life. I thought about maybe going back to school, public school that is. Home schooling was so dead and nonsocial. Looking into my life, after watching Amy's crumble, I realized that I needed to be happier. Here, Amy had a reason to be negative and I was only negative because I chose to be.

I'd walked into the house and heard all the commotion up stairs, but I decided to stay in the kitchen. I would break if I found out Amy had done something stupid. I fixed myself a bowl of cereal and sat at the table, ignoring all the chaos on the second floor. It worked for a while until I heard Amy's bloodcurdling scream. I'd dropped my spoon in the bowl and the metal of the spoon clanked loudly when it met the bowl. I'd shot up from my chair and ran outside. I didn't have enough courage to face the dreary demon that was hiding inside of Amy.

_**Amy's POV**_

Ricky had came back into my room later that night and got in the bed with me. I'd pretended to be sleep, but I'm sure he knew that I wasn't. I felt his warm flesh kiss my skin and waited for him to go to sleep before moving my arm.

Deep into the night, I was still awake and gazing at the man who claimed to love me. I placed my hand over his chest, where his heart was and imagined feeling the rhythm of the organ beneath my soft hands. I closed my eyes and melted into my vivid imagination. I reopened my eyes and let my lips touch his cheek.

"I love you," I said into his ear. I would never be able to say it to him when he was awake. "I'm sorry, for everything. I'm sorry that I'm like this, damaged, hurting. Please forgive me," The tears began to pool around my eyes and then they fell, landing on his bare chest. He moved a little and I was afraid that I had woken him. When I was sure that his eyes weren't going to open, I laid my head, softly on his chest. His arms moved around me and he put me in a tight, safe embrace. I'd missed that, being in his arms. I felt his lips touch the top of my head and tensed.

"There's nothing to apologize for," he said softly. I shut my eyes and didn't respond to him.

_**Karlee's POV**_

It was different not seeing the outside world, not knowing what was going on. I'd played an accessory to a major crime and now I was getting what I deserved. After my stint in the hospital and being on suicide watch, I would be in prison for a short while. My baby would probably be born in jail and then they would take it away from me. They would see me as an unfit mother and they were right, I was. The night of Amy's rape, after Ricky stormed out of the house, I'd used a knife to try to end my life. I'd gotten as far as almost dying until the police burst into my house for obstructing justice for not calling in a possible rape and for harboring a criminal. I'd had no idea that Bob had broken out of prison, there was nothing on the news about it. Now justice had to be served and now that Bob was gone everything was coming to me.

I wanted to see Amy, to apologize to her, but I couldn't. I was ashamed and I didn't have the guts to face her. Besides, I doubt anyone would let me get near her, especially Ricky. After I got out of prison, I would probably move away, to a different state far away from California because I wanted to start over. I wanted to start a different life; I wanted to be different, to change. I probably didn't deserve that, I know I don't deserve that, but I don't want anyone to look at me in this town and judge me for the mistake that I'd made.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the short POV's, but I'm trying to work my way into the next chapter. This will probably be Karlee's last POV. I just wanted to clear things up about what happened to her. <strong>


	17. Chapter 17

_**Brenda Hampton owns all the character in this story**_

* * *

><p><strong>Grace's PoV<strong>

The entire Amy issue was depressing and all, but seriously missing week of school, get over it. I deserved to miss a few weeks after my abortion; Amy didn't deserve to miss weeks. Everyone was so damn sad for her. How did people know that Amy wasn't lying? How do they know that she didn't let Bob screw her? Even Grant was always showing sympathy for Amy.

He and I were becoming distant, more than usual. I knew he'd started having talks with Ashley on the phone and it upset me. Ashley was turning out to be a little slut just like Amy and Amy's new best friend Adrian. I should've known that the two people I thought looked out for me would turn against me one day. They were so jealous of my life. They feigned to be like me because I wasn't stupid enough to actually have my baby. If Amy and Adrian were smart they would've just got an abortion, it made my life so much easier. Sure I was upset about it before, but I came to the conclusion that it was because I was ashamed of myself. I was afraid that my future would be ruined by having a child. Just like my ex-best friends were. They never got to do anything and I was having the time of my freaking life. I felt bad for what I was going to do to Adrian and Amy. In caring for a torn Amy, Adrian left Ben open for my taking, while Amy did the same thing with Ricky.

Ricky I wasn't too interested in; I just wanted to sleep with him. Of course, Ricky had to be good in bed, but I never got my chance with him two years ago because I was so busy being a virgin and trying to please God. That ship has sailed, thank goodness. I'd been missing out on a lot being a Christian; well I'm still a Christian, just not as holy. My mom thought I was the same ole Grace who made mistakes; she has no idea of what I've become.

No one at school likes the new me, but I do. Ben has been trying to figure out what's wrong with me and I've been reeling him in. He was my soul mate and I was going to be with him no matter what. Who cares if Adrian puts me in ICU, as long as I'm with Ben I'm happy. Besides, if those stupid whores, Amy and Adrian, dated him or screwed him I knew I could. Yes, maybe it was wrong for me have a boyfriend and talk to another guy at the same time, but oh well. Grant was talking to his ex. It would have been easier to just break up with him, but this was so much more fun.

Grant still didn't know that I terminated the pregnancy, he still had no idea I had been pregnant. I'm surprised that no one told him because it seems like everyone knew. They all looked at me sideways, trying to figure me out. I remember when I was the girl that everyone thought was sweet and fragile, but that has definitely changed.

Ben stood at his locker replacing his books for a backpack. The end of the day had finally come and I'd been waiting for this moment. He had a distant look on his face and he was thinking about Avery, his baby, or Amy. I rolled my eyes at the latter; he still had a few feeling for her. Sure he would, that was his first girlfriend and first love. Slowly I walked behind him and put my hands over his eyes.

"Guess who," I whispered seductively in his ear. Ben chuckled lowly. I'd done this to him every day that Adrian wasn't at school or around him.

"Uh… Grace?" Ben said with little effort. He turned around and waved at me. I waved back and smiled. Cutting my eye to the side I caught Jack staring suspiciously at me. I put one of my hands behind my back and stuck my middle finger up at him. He smirked and walked away.

"How do you always know?" I said giggling. "You're so smart Ben," Maybe I was laying it on a little too thick. This was a sure way for me to look slutty.

"Grace, come on you've been doing this every day and your voice is kind of easy to remember," He shrugged and then turned to shut his locker.

"So Ben, what are you doing today? It's the weekend so I know you can't be that busy,"

"I was going to go over to the Juergens house to visit Amy. Adrian said she's starting to talk more and she needs friends right now so," He let his reason hang in the air. Yeah, he's going to see Amy. I inwardly rolled my eyes. "Maybe you should come too. If we both show up it will give her more support,"

"Sorry can't, I'm busy with other things," Things more important than Amy. Though this would let me go over and get to Ricky. To "Comfort" him, of course he'll be willing. "On second thought, I'll meet you there around seven, if that's okay?" I said smiling up at Ben.

"Yeah that'll be great, I'll just tell Adrian that you're coming so she can tell Anne to add another plate to the dinner table," I'd have to be in a room with Adrian full of sharp objects.

"Oh… A dinner party? Uh…" I said hesitating. This was not the night I wanted to die, so I was really going to have to be nice to Amy and Adrian, great.

"Yeah it'll be… fun," Ben nodded his head and walked away. Yeah it'll be fun for you.

**Adrian's PoV**

It was my idea to have the dinner for Amy, but maybe it was a bad idea. Maybe she wasn't ready to be around everyone yet, but it's been a month and a half. I'd invited Ben because I knew that somehow he would be a good support system for Amy. So far, it was only going to be all the Juergens, Ricky and John, Ben and our little family and that was it. That's all we needed. I had told Amy about the gathering and she seemed okay with it, she didn't say whether she cared or not. I hoped this would help her because I was tired of seeing her so depressed although she had gotten a lot better than she was the first few weeks. She and Ricky actually speak, sometimes. Amy does have her days where she locks herself in her room, but at least she's not breaking things anymore. After her break down in the bathroom she's began to control her life again. I was glad of that and so was everyone else. I hope that tonight we would get a smile from her that was my plan.

Anne and Ashley had helped me with the dinner plans. In addition, Ashley was starting to become close to Amy once again. It was nice to see Ashley caring for her sister so much; especially after all they've gone through. Actually, it's nice to see Amy and I so close seeing as I'd made her life a living hell from the time she was pregnant and afterwards. All those things though, they were in the past now and I really loved Amy. Plus, I know what it's like to be broken and torn and I wanted to help heal Amy. I wanted her to insult me again or make me feel good by seeing her get feisty with Ricky or Grace.

After the confrontation at school Amy and I had with Grace, I hadn't spoken to her. I hadn't wanted to. Obviously, Grace was changing and becoming a bitch. That's why I hadn't invited her to the Dinner Party for Amy. I knew Grace would probably make Amy feel bad or make me kill her. I also got this gut feeling that Grace was up to something. I wish I wouldn't have been such an influence on her. It seems like we've traded places though. Now I'm nice and she's the bitch, from this perspective I see how I've made people feel in the past and I see why I had no real friends. Glad I've changed or at least tried.

Amy came down the stairs slowly, tying her robe tightly around her waist.

"Is Ricky up there or something? Did you two just get done having sex?" I tried smiling and trying to get a happy emotion out of her. Although, somehow, I knew if Ricky was up there and they just finished having sex she wouldn't need me to make her smile. She turned her head sideways at me and glared. "Come on Amy smile, it was a joke," I said. She shot daggers through me and I went back to the task of setting the plates on the table.

"Do you need help with anything?" Amy said standing beside me. Her eyes were blank and distant. Who was this person inside of Amy? She was so dead.

"Um…" I said looking around the room to see what I needed help with. "I pretty much have everything in her finished; I just have to finish setting the table." I said with a cloth in my hand. Amy nodded her head. "There is a pot in the kitchen though; it has spaghetti in it that needs to be stirred do you mind?" I asked with a smile. The decision to make spaghetti was Ricky's since it was Amy's favorite meal and the only thing she knew how to cook. Amy turned and walked into the kitchen. After setting the table, I followed Amy. I caught a hint of peace on her face as she added certain ingredients to my spaghetti sauce, which I hadn't, ask her to touch.

"Your sauce is a little bland Adrian," She said glancing up at me.

"Well that's because it's not veggie spaghetti sauce. That's the disgusting stuff you make Chika that everyone is scared to tell you it's disgusting but me," I heard Amy giggle and then she stopped abruptly.

"I know," she said with a ghost of a smile. Okay so smiling now was good; maybe I didn't have to wait until tonight after all. She went to the cabinet and pulled out some weird looking spice. I ran to the stove and blocked my spaghetti sauce. Amy turned before she realized that I was in front of the pot and spilled the spice on my white shirt. I gasped.

"Amy, I can't believe you did that," I said wiping off my shirt. I heard her laughing and I joined in.

"Sorry, but why are you even standing there, you know how clumsy I am sometime," She said snickering.

"Oh, sometimes Amy? All the time," I said. "Look I'm going to go change my shirt, don't touch my sauce. I've never cooked for your family before and I do not want them to think I 'm trying to poison them with your terrible food," I said at a stunned Amy. Walking towards the door, I opened it to feel the cool breeze; maybe this was a sign that everything was going to be okay.

**Amy's PoV**

It was a mistake to hide an emotion that was once prominent in my life. I'd done well when I had come downstairs but it was different in the kitchen. It was funny to see Adrian's face after I spilled the spice on her. Of course, any other time it wouldn't have been so funny, I guess it's because I haven't laughed in awhile. Looking back from where I was up to now, I was proud of myself because I had made such an improvement. Dr. Fields also helped me, I admit, at first I was very determined not to see him. The fact that he was one of my friend's fathers made it worse, but I got over it.

I decided to go see him for my son. I didn't want John to think I didn't love him. I wanted to be able to talk to him again without being ashamed of myself for not being able to protect him. My first visit to Dr. Fields, he asked me to go back to my life before the rape, before all the drama and I realized how happy I was then. I needed to get back to that, happy moment and I knew it wouldn't happy tomorrow, but it was going to happy again, no matter what it took. My next visit he wants me to bring Ricky. I told Ricky about it, he seemed hesitant, but I know that he'll come. I could tell that I was close to a large break through and I wanted Ricky to be there when it happened.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it took me a while to update, but school is back in session. Please Review, at least five reviews. I want some insight on the story so far. <strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**Ashley's PoV**

* * *

><p>Sitting between Grace and Adrian I felt the high tension, it imprisoned me menacingly. Stupid Ben had invited bitchy-mac-bitch somewhere she wasn't wanted. I knew Amy felt awkward sitting across from Grace. Only a few people knew Amy completely- emotions, thoughts, feelings- and they were all sitting at the table minus Grace. Usually Amy would say a few words around us, but with Grace, here she probably wouldn't. I didn't blame Ben, he was only trying to help. Adrian had been throwing him glares all night. Ricky sat silent beside Amy giving her concerned expressions every time she breathed. She would give him reassuring, barely noticeable, smiles. No one was really paying much attention to them, which seemed like a good thing. They needed this time together. Besides, I doubt that Amy wanted all the attention on her.<p>

Mom and Dad held a conversation with everyone else while I observed all the feelings on their faces. Mom seemed happy that Amy was getting better. Dad seemed a little skeptical still. Rolling my eyes inwardly at him, I turned to look at John who sat beside Ricky. My poor nephew had to endure his depressed mommy, but he was taking it so well.

"So Grace, how's school since I've been gone?" The table grew quiet as Amy spoke with no hesitation. Grace slowly lifted her eyes to Amy. All eyes scanned those at the table until they found Graces.

"Um… it's school. It's the same ole, same ole I guess," Grace said stammering. The tense bodies that surrounded the table loosened as Amy nodded and picked at her food. "So when do you think you'll be coming back?" Everyone became stiff again, hoping that Amy wouldn't blow up with negative emotions. Instead, she sighed as though she was thinking. The silence was tremendous as we awaited her answer.

"I don't know, maybe next week on Monday or Tuesday. I'm tired of sitting around here all the time, it's boring," Amy said smiling. I felt my cheeks burn and I realized that I'd been grinning. Quickly, I wiped it off my face, but not before my dad saw me. Oblivious to the others, dad gave me thumbs up. I gave him a sarcastic smile.

"Really?" My mom and Adrian said at the same time, with shock. Swiftly, they looked at one another. Amy hadn't given off a hint that she wanted to go back to school, I guess because she was always moping around the house. I believe we were all equally in shock.

"Yeah," Amy shrugged once again, "I mean if I don't go back soon there is a possibility that I have to repeat my junior year and I really don't want to do that. I've worked too hard to repeat a grade especially over… that," My heart began to pound rapidly. She still couldn't say it freely, no one in this house could.

We all stayed quiet and it got awkward. Who really knew how to respond to that? I definitely didn't.

"There is no way that you'll be repeating your junior year, you're too smart. If anyone should be repeating any grade it should be Joe," Adrian said seriously. She was always the one to count on when you wanted out of an awkward situation. It was a good thing that Adrian had become a constant in Amy's life.

**Ricky's PoV**

The dinner went especially well. I was happy that Amy was starting to smile again, but that didn't stop me from being worried. Most people that go through those types of situations seem happy until you find them with a rope around their neck. I hated to say that my faith in Amy was tiny, but it was. It took me years to get over what Bob did to me; it couldn't be possible that Amy was becoming glad with the world in a couple of months. I'll have to keep a close eye on her. Dr. Fields warned me that this might happen.

He said that she might put off happy emotions until something triggers that, tragic, pivotal moment of her life. I wasn't going to be the one to trigger it, and I wasn't going to let anyone else do it. Somehow though, I believe triggering it, will help her get stronger.

I realized that our similar situation with Bob was different. However, I don't know who's was more traumatic. Maybe it wasn't even possible to compare the two. I'd been comparing them for a few weeks now and I don't understand why. Old feelings had resurfaced inside of me. I'd been going back to the old apartment lately, taking things in, smells, the décor, it was all the same. I was looking for myself in a place that I no longer was. That apartment was where I left my childhood. I'd thought that I was loved there, but I wasn't.

Every time I was in the apartment I regretted it, but it was as if I needed to be there. Every nook and cranny of my old home held a memory, a hiding place from my drunken mother and abusive father. I hadn't told anyone about my visits there, I didn't feel the need to. It was something I needed to deal with on my own.

Standing in my son's room, I watched him as he slept. Amy was downstairs with everyone else watching a movie. They'd decided that, that would be a nice way to end the night. John had fallen asleep as he lay on Amy's lap and I'd told her I would take him.

A soft knock came at the door and I turned to see Grace standing there. She smiled softly at me. Walking out of the door, I shut it behind me. Grace and I walked to Amy's room. She'd been trying to talk to me all night. Earlier I'd gotten a text message from her saying she needed to tell me something.

"You are so cute with him Ricky," She started smiling softly and touching my shoulder. Not thinking anything of it, I smiled down at her. I felt my cheeks burn. Why was I blushing?

"So, what did you need to tell me Grace?" I asked shifting the subject. She took her hand off my shoulder, chuckled and sat on Amy's bed. Patting the spot beside her, she motioned me to sit. Reluctantly, I sat down.

"Grant and I, I think we're drifting, Ricky," she said sighing and trying to look upset, but I could see the wicked look in her eyes. Something about it made the atmosphere in the room become unbalanced. She was hinting around to something.

"Okay," I said shrugging and shifting my eyes to the door. I'd thought I heard someone walking in the hallway, but I guess it was just my imagination. Grace's hand crawled across the bed and I felt her fingertips graze the side of my thigh. Quickly, and oblivious to Grace, I moved my leg.

"And it hurts me you know, I thought I loved him. I thought he loved me too, but then things started to go wrong, he started changing. Somehow I thought it was me that was changing, but then, I realized it wasn't," Grace was inching closer to me.

"Sure. Hey, Grace isn't this something you want to talk about with your friends, or maybe your mom. I don't think I'm the right person to be talking to about feelings," I said stopping her, hoping to distract her. She chuckled sarcastically.

"I don't have friends and my mother is the last person I want to talk to. Besides, you are exactly who I want to see about this," Her hand burned a hole through my thigh. The room was tense as I jumped up from the bed.

"Uh, maybe we should go back downstairs," Grace stood slowly and smirked at me. She seductively walked towards me. "Grace I don't think this is one of your best ideas," I said.

"You can help me get rid of these feelings about Grant, Ricky," I wasn't with hitting females but Grace was really working on a slap. She needed to snap out of this trance.

"Gra-" before I could finish she put her lips on mine and I pushed her off. Grace stumbled and nearly hit the ground. I made no move to help her because I was slightly angry. She was invited here to help Amy, not to try to have sex with me.

"That's okay Ricky, we can try again," Grace said regaining her balance and walking towards me again. This girl didn't get the hint.

"No, we can't," A frustrated voice said from the doorframe. Her eyes burned like fire as she watched Grace, I was frozen with fear and nerves. Grace was dumbstruck at the figure that blocked her only escape.

"Amy I-" I began to defend myself, but she held her finger up to me signaling for me to keep quiet while still holding Grace's gaze. Stepping into the tense room, Amy spoke in an ill manner.

"No need to defend yourself Ricky. I heard everything that Grace said and I saw a little too," She glanced at me and then back at Grace.

"It was a joke Amy, you know like, ha ha funny," I tried to cover my mouth to keep my low chuckle from falling from my mouth. Grace was cowering in fear of Amy's wrath.

"I am not in the mood for jokes Grace. With the way my emotions are acting, I would have no problem with breaking your neck. Let's make this clear Bowman, just because I'm having issues right now, does not make me weak in strength," Amy threatened. Amy was face to face with Grace and I saw her fist balled up by her sides. Walking behind her, I touched her shoulder. I didn't want to grab her because she might have some sort of flashback. She loosened under my touch, but she wasn't going to back down.

"I'm sorry..." Grace said in a whisper, avoiding both Amy's gaze and mine.

"I think it would be best if you left my house," Amy said through clenched teeth. I'd never seen her so deadly before. Quickly, Grace exited the small room. Amy turned to me and it was as though a dam had broken. Wrapping her arms around me, she looked into my eyes as her tears fell profusely.

"What is it?" I asked desperately. She shrugged her shoulders and then let go of me.

"I don't even know anymore. Crying just feels so good right about now. It's better than going after her," she smiled wiping her tears. I snickered and kissed her forehead.

**Amy's PoV**

Ricky had no idea that his touch reminded me of Bob and I wasn't going to tell him. I'd worked so hard on getting rid of this ridiculous feeling that I got whenever he touched me. Now it was coming back because I could smell the stench of that apartment on Ricky.

* * *

><p>Okay, well that's the chapter and I'm sorry that it took me so long. I've probably lost a lot of people and regret not updating sooner. It just seems like I have no more time now that school is back in session, that's no excuse, but still. Please, please Review! J J<p> 


	19. Chapter 19

**Brenda Hampton own all of secret life, every single bit of it, all but this story**

**Grace's PoV**

God, what was wrong with me? It's not like me to act like a slut or a bitch, but I've been doing it so well lately. After seeing Amy's face and actually realizing what I'd done, I began to hate myself. I couldn't even go to school because I was embarrassed of who I've become. Then I'd lost my only close friends. How did I become like this. Honestly, I owed Amy and Adrian an apology, as well as a few others, but I couldn't face them. They'd skin me alive.

Sitting in the kitchen, I thought about the way I acted for the past few months. My mom walked into the room pulling out ingredients for dinner. She never looked at me; it's as if I weren't even there. It's been like this between us since the abortion. Long ago, I could tell my mother everything, but now I was afraid to. I was afraid that she would judge me for the mistakes I made. Today though, I need her. I'm hurting and I need help. I'm just sorry she didn't notice that sooner.

"Mom," I said softly, my voice cracking. Before I knew it, tears began to fall from my eyes. She looked at me and sighed.

"What is it _now_ Grace?" She said not even taking a second look. It was as if she were a different person. I wasn't the only one who had changed the past few months. She's been blowing me off day after day. She was ashamed of me.

My heart was aching. It hurt to know that my mother didn't care about my feelings or for me for that matter. I began to cry even harder.

"I…I nee… need… help," I was stammering. It was getting to the point where it was becoming hard for me to breath. Through my blurry eyes, I could see her staring at me, and then she started chopping up some vegetables.

"Don't we all?" She was very curt and nonchalant.

"I'm… not joking," I said finally beginning to catch my breath again. She wasn't even giving my tears a second thought. "Mom, I'm calling out for help and you don't even care. I need actual professional help, something is wrong with me," I put my head in my hands.

"Grace I do care, but you don't care about yourself. You just want attention, that's all you've _ever_ wanted since your dad died," She said fiercely at me. Mom had never spoken to me like that. Her comment cut me deep.

"How could you say something like that to me? You know that is _not _the truth, I don't _crave_ attention," I said defending myself weakly.

"Sure you don't. Why do you sleep with every guy that gives you a chance Grace? Every guy you date you have sex with, hence the reason you got pregnant in the first place," She said slamming the knife down on the counter.

"Is that why you hate me because I got pregnant, it was an _accident_, I didn't tr-"

"No teenager ever tries to get pregnant Grace, but that's what happens when you're a _whore_," She said viciously. I had to sit down again. My knees had become weak. My emotions were going in every direction they could. "You can dish it out Grace, but you can't take it," She said victoriously. Getting up slowly I walked out of the kitchen and down my driveway. I didn't know where I was going, but anywhere was better than home right now.

**Ben's PoV**

I never really said much about Amy's rape because I didn't want to believe it. It wasn't possible for that to happen to Amy, but it did. I don't know who could do something like that. No one ever had asked me my feelings about it and I was so grateful for that. I didn't want them to know that I cried for Amy almost every night before I actually went to sleep.

Watching my daughter, I prayed that nothing like that would ever happen to her or her mother. I don't know how Ricky was handling it, but he had to be worse off than me. Although it's been a couple of months now, I knew she still wasn't over it.

She did well putting on a façade for everyone, but there was no possible way Amy was in candy land all of a sudden, I knew her too well.

A soft knock came at the door of the condo and I walked over to look through the peephole. It was Grace. She stood there with tears falling down her eyes. I didn't have the desire to let her in because I was angry with her. Amy had told Adrian about how Grace tried to get Ricky to sleep with her and then Adrian had come and told me. For all I knew Grace was acting. She knocked again and I began to back away from the door.

Adrian came from the backroom with Avery in her arms. She looked at me with a confused expression and I motioned for her to look through the peephole. When she looked at me, I could see the smoke coming from her ears. Handing me the baby she motioned for me to take her to the back. I obliged with no qualms because I knew all hell was about to break lose.

**Adrians PoV**

This chick really had the balls to come to my house after what she'd done. Furiously I snatched the door open and hoped she was hit with the daggers that my eyes were shooting her way.

"What do you want?" She flinched slightly and then cried. I hope she didn't think that made me feel bad or something.

"I need help Adrian. My mom and I, we had an argument and I-"

"Need a place to stay," I said finishing the sentence along with her. She looked me in the eye and nodded. "Sorry, I think you burned a few bridges doll," I was about to slam the door in her face, but she stopped it with her hand. On the verge of dragging her through the mud, I huffed.

"Look Adrian, I am so sorry for what I've done. I know it was wrong and I feel so bad for it, for everything. I know we probably won't be best friends again, but I would like to at least be an associate," She said sniffing. I really wanted to tell her where she could take that apology, but I wanted to be nice since it seemed like she was having a hard time and I didn't want her to go jump off a bridge.

"Grace you will never be anything above the ground I walk on. What makes you think an apology is going to make the world peaceful and right again? Nothing will ever change that you were a bitch to me, even Amy. You probably shouldn't even bother going to her house Grace because I'm sure she'll be just as upset as me, probably worse," This time when I slammed the door it closed. "Bye bitch," I said quietly behind the door. Not looking to see if Grace left my doorstep, I went to the bathroom. When I got there, I shut the door and sat on the sink to find myself shedding tears.

Grace needed me and I walked away from her. She actually looked sincere, but I was so angry with her. I remember once I wanted to be like her because I was tired of sleeping with every guy in town. Now, I was the one that was better than her, I must not have been too much better because she would've tried to help me.

_You're supposed to be mad Adrian not guilty, _I thought, but I was mad. I was mad that Grace had become what I once was.

**Ashley's PoV**

Sitting at the bus stop, I waited for him. It had been a while since we'd seen each other. I'd used his friend to try to get over him, but I knew I couldn't. He had been my first and we were in love. I know no one would believe me if I told them about him. Ricky would probably be skeptical about the whole situation.

That day when Amy came home with Ricky and caught me on the couch with his friend was the best day of my life. I hadn't really wanted to have sex with that person; he was too old. I just thought that he would keep me and he connected somehow. I know this was probably the wrong time for me to be thinking about us because of Amy, but if I didn't do this now, I would lose him. I knew he wasn't a type of person you would bring home to mom and dad, especially mine. I wasn't planning on it yet.

We'd been sneaking around for a while, well before we broke it off a few months back. It was a split decision I made on a whim because I'd found out that he was moving. Now though, he was coming back. I needed him, predominantly now. He would be there for me, as usual. I'd tried leaning on Grant, but it wasn't the same.

The sound of a bus coming caused me to look up. This was finally the moment. I'd never thought I'd say this about a guy, but I was waiting on him. As he stepped off the bus I stood up, he slowly turned to me and I was greeted with a hug.

"I missed you," he said smiling at me.

* * *

><p>Well that's it for now lol. I did have a Ricky and Amy scene because I wanted to work with some of the people I don't use a lot, plus I knew it was time for Grace to finally come back to her senses. Also, can you guess who Ashley's secret love is? Please review!<p> 


	20. Chapter 20

**Ashley's PoV**

Ethan's arms were tight around me as we embraced, as though he didn't want to let me go. I felt the same. The thought of losing him again nearly sent me into an anxiety attack. It has actually happened before. Mom and dad just thought that I was stressed; they didn't know that I missed the one person I truly loved.

I closed my eyes as I leaned my head into the nape of his neck. Ethan's smell was tantalizing, it was masculine, but graceful all at once. The warmth coming from his body shot chills up my spine. I'd never felt this way for anyone before.

"I missed you too," I stated responding to him. He'd known I missed him there was no need for me to tell him, but it felt so good to say.

"How about we go grab something warm to drink and catch up on a few things?" He asked pulling away from me. Reluctant to let him go, I hesitated. The grumble in his voice let me know that he was chuckling at my expense. Looking up at him, I smiled warmly. I scrutinized his face as I looked into his eyes because I wanted to remember every part of him if he left again.

"Yeah, let's," Smiling, he took my hand gently. We walked down the sidewalk, passed the beautiful bushes and a few small shops. A few elderly couples beamed at us I guess reminiscing on the times when they were young and in love.

The sun was slowly making the twilight beautiful from end to end. I didn't want to risk sounding like a sap, but the romance was looming at Ethan and I. It was the perfect weather, despite what my trembling lips thought, and was the most gorgeous part of the day. The sky was just the right color and the sun stared at us. Before I knew it, our silent walk was cut short and we stood in front of the café doors.

"After you gorgeous," Ethan held the door open for me as I smiled at him and walked in. Searching, I found a booth in at the dimly lit back wall and made a b-line for it. It was the perfect place for Ethan and me to talk without nosey people. Sitting down, I scooted near the wall while Ethan did the same on the opposite side of me.

"What can I get you two?" A perky waitress said before we could settle into our seats well. Sighing heavily, I gazed up at her. She didn't notice me.

"Two hot chocolates please," Ethan said coolly. The waitress took off and after a while, she brought us back our, much needed, hot chocolate.

No one wanted to be the first to break into conversation; it had been a long time. What possibly could we say? I'd already told him I missed him. Truly, I wanted to know if he still loved me as I loved him. I was afraid that maybe he'd found someone new, someone that could be there for him like I couldn't.

_You should've left with him Ashley. _My thoughts were right; I should have left with him. He'd offered to take me away, but Amy and I needed one another at the time. Our parents were divorced and it was one of the worst situations we'd been through. Without one another, we would be broken, even more than we are now.

"So… what's been going on Ashley?" Ethan's eyes were latched on to mine and slowly but surely, I let my eyes fall to my cup of hot chocolate.

"Nothing much Ethan, same ole, same ole, just a few twists here and there," I shrugged. I didn't want to tell him about Amy because it wasn't my right.

_That's not true, you just don't want to break down in front of him, _my conscious was eating at me. This wasn't the first time it threw me cheap shots about Amy's situation. Determined not to dwell on what my inner self thought, I quickly picked the conversation up again.

"What about you? What have you been up to?" The only reason I let our eyes associate was because I- I have no idea. Maybe I just wanted to see if I could see through him, see what I'd been longing to see since he got off the bus.

"Eh… Nothing, thinking about going back to Arizona," He avoided looking at me by looking around the café. If he had happened to look at me, he would've seen hurt, anger. "It's nice up there you know. I don't have to worry about people dwelling on the past, my past to be exact," Ethan was trying to explain himself by using a load of shit.

"God Ethan no one is dwelling on the past," I said rolling my eyes. "You're good now, as a matter of fact, you weren't bad in the first place. You just made a few mistakes that's all," There was a glimpse of hope in his eyes, and then it was gone. He ran his fingers through his hair and huffed.

"Still, just because you believe that, doesn't mean others do. No one trusts me in this town; they all think I'm a lowlife, most likely. It's better for me to stay away from here and maybe come back in a few years," It sounded like a question, a question that was directed towards- me.

"Why not stay Ethan? When have you ever cared what people thought of you?" He was hiding something from me. His shoulders sagged lightly and then life shot back through him again and he shrugged. Ethan gazed at me with desperation. He opened his mouth, and then closed it again as though his words were suddenly snatched away. "You're scared of something, I can tell. What's got you so afraid to live in the only place you've known for years?" Fire sat on top of his demeanor and I saw the smoke rise. Going into defensive mode, Ethan glared at me.

"I'm not scared of anything, nothings got me afraid, I just don't want to be in town and be judged by everyone, and I do mean everyone," I chuckled with little to no emotion. He looked at me intently.

"Who's judging you? Not once since you stepped off the bus has anyone said 'oh look it's that guy, you better hide your wallets or he'll take everything you have'. No one cares anymore Ethan; the past is the past-"

"Could you tell Amy that, I mean after the rape and all, 'the past is the past'? Yeah, I heard about what happened to her Ashley, Margaret told me, but do you think you could tell her that? How long ago was it, like two, three months?" Tingling sat behind my eyeballs and it took everything I had to hold back my tears.

"That is different, she was- she was raped. She didn't pick pockets and rob people," His face froze and his body went rigid.

"So one day, if Amy comes home griping about how she was sick of people looking at her like a victim, how she's tired of people thinking it was her fault you would tell her, 'the past is the past' you would tell her to get over it?" My breath was heavy and I was angry, angry that he was bringing out all of these emotions inside of me. I stood up quickly. The tears were about to come pouring out and I didn't want to cry right here, in a public café in front of Ethan.

"I can't believe that you think being raped and stealing is the same thing. They don't even compare in anyway. Someone forced this pain on my sister, no one forced you to steal," I turned my back to him beginning to walk out but I wasn't done talking. "You don't understand anything about this new pain that has slammed into my family. You don't know how we have to tiptoe around one another's feeling, especially Amy's, so we won't hurt anyone. Ricky, your so-called brother, is even hurting, so why don't you go ask him what you just asked me, see how he feels about it," Then I stormed out. I know I'd brought this on and maybe I was blowing things out of proportion, but there was so much pent up anger inside of me. There is still so much, if blowing up at people help me to rid myself of it, then that was what I was going to do.

**Ricky's PoV**

The foul stench hit me as I roamed the small apartment that was once my home. I didn't know what kept bringing me back to this place, why I was so fond of revisiting the most terrifying memories. Dr. Fields would definitely have a field day with this new development. It's something I probably should have told him, but I hadn't been to a session in a while. I'd been letting Amy go in my place, which was doing wonders for her. She was healing pretty fast, but I knew there would be one last break down, there always was.

**2 Weeks Later:**

**Amy's PoV**

"So Ricky, what takes you back to that apartment? What are you looking for there, closure?" Dr. Fields accusing voice brought me back to reality. I'd known, with a gut feeling somehow, that Ricky was visiting his old place of residence. Hearing it come out of his mouth though, took me to another place. As well as Dr. Fields, I was interested in hearing Ricky's answer.

"No doc, not closure, why would I want closure from there? I don't know why I go back, I just- I just do."

"You know why Ricky, deep down, you know why. You have to reach inside yourself and figure it out," He was so mellow. It made it easier to talk to him. "Amy, how do you feel about this new confession?" Why was he coming to me? Sure I had my qualms about it, but what could I say, it was Ricky's business not mine. If he felt that he needed to go back to that horrid place, why stop him. I wouldn't be able to do it anyway.

I shrugged my shoulders as they both looked at me for an answer. Ricky smirked at me and turned his head like he knew I wouldn't care or something. It was a slightly egotistical demeanor he had. Dr. Fields caught his reaction also and looked at him in confusion.

"Amy you have to feel some sort of way about this? It has to hurt you a little that he's doing this," Ricky grasped my hand almost a little too tight. What was wrong with him?

I decided that maybe I should say how I felt about it, that's what I was here for, to air my emotions and feelings. Letting go of Ricky's hand I cleared my throat.

"Well, it's not something I feel good about. It does hurt- a lot actually. I feel like- I don't know, I feel… betrayed- maybe. Him going back to that apartment every chance he gets is hurtful because every time he comes back, I can smell it on him, smell Bob," That's what scared me the most. It was like every time Ricky and I slept in the same bed it was as thought Bob was beside me, even though he showered the smell off him.

Dr. Fields nodded as Ricky gazed at me. I avoided looking at him because I could tell he was upset. The tension radiated off his body. Maybe I shouldn't have mentioned how it was like sleeping with Bob thing, but who cares.

"How do you feel about that Ric-"

"She doesn't know what she's talking about. Amy is just hurting, that's all," When could I not speak for myself.

"I think she knows full well what she's talking about Ricky. Amy's been through a lot Ricky and telling her, her feelings won't help anything. You need to let her be in touch with her own feelings and you with yours," Ricky sighed with exasperation. Dr. Fields looked at his watch and smiled graciously at us. "I hate for this to be the end because I think we were finally getting somewhere, but our time is up. Amy, if you don't mind waiting in the hallway, I would like to give Ricky a few words of advice," Nodding my head, I strode towards the door, wishing I could be a fly on the wall and listen to everything Dr. Fields was telling Ricky. He'd been acting strange for about a week now, Ricky has. I'd hoped that I wasn't the only one to notice, and it looks like I wasn't.

I just hoped that this wouldn't go from bad to worse.

* * *

><p>Well that's it guys, I hope some of you are still reading this. I know it's been a while and I have no excuse, just laziness. Please Review, please, please, please!<p> 


	21. Chapter 21

**Amy's PoV**

The difference in him was astonishing. No one else really saw it be me and I wasn't going to be the one to point it out. Somewhere, deep in my heart, I was afraid, afraid of Ricky. I don't know why, and I don't know how I became that way, maybe it's because he'd become a little aggressive. It wasn't physically aggressive and I hoped it wouldn't become that way. Now and then I found myself hiding behind John because I knew Ricky wouldn't do anything to hurt him in any way.

We'd decided to go back to the apartment and I wished we wouldn't have. I was beginning to miss home because everyone had provided me with so much confidence and support. Sure, I wasn't as fragile as I was before, but I knew I could break at any moment.

"What are you doing?" Ricky said coming through the front door, pulling his jacket off. I'd held John in my arms because I was trying to put him to sleep. Ricky came over to me and sat down.

"Nothing, just trying to put the baby to sleep, he was up all night," I tucked John closer to me. He whimpered as Ricky took him out of my arms.

"He's just restless, it's been a while since he's been here, he has to familiarize himself with this place again," Ricky stared at John as he spoke to me, trying to say words that John couldn't quite formulate. Shrugging my shoulders I removed myself from the comfortable couch and made my way to the kitchen. Opening the cabinets, I received a glass from it and got myself some water. I'd been drinking a lot of that lately.

Before I put the glass of water to my lips, I stared at my rippled reflection in it. The rippled reflection was a distorted image of who I used to be.

I was still insecure and full of mixed emotions, but I've learned to control myself. I decided to do it for my family and for myself, mainly my family. I hadn't wanted to put them through my trials anymore.

A hand touched my shoulder as I realized that I was still staring into the water. Jumping, I put all my defenses up. Ricky stepped away from me slowly; he knew I would need a few seconds and some space.

"What is it?" I said pulling myself together evenly. John was resting his head on Ricky's shoulder and I could see his closed eyes, asleep. Ricky never had problems getting John to sleep like I did.

"We need to talk… about me going back to the apartment. Look, I'm not trying to hurt you or anything, I just-"

"You're restless, it's been a while since you've been there and you have to familiarize with that place again," I used the same words he'd used to describe why John hadn't been sleeping well. It was cold for me to say and I hadn't realized that until the words left my lips. Ricky tensed and seeing my opening, I took John out of his arms and rested him in mine. I avoided Ricky's gaze by looking at our sleeping son.

"You think I want to be familiar with that place again, I hate it there. Do you think I want to be like him?" He inched closer to me, in yet, he didn't get in my face. The madness sat on top of his normal laid back demeanor.

"I didn't mean it like that," My voice was petite as I looked at the floor.

"Then how did you mean it Amy?" I shifted John as I looked at the mass of anger in front of me. Ricky looked at John and backed off faintly.

"I don't know… it slipped, I just… I don't know, but I really didn't mean it like that," Ricky searched me and then walked out of the front door. We've been like this since we came back and even before. I tiptoed around his emotions, but he bombarded mine. I'd been doing all I could not to get Ricky to angry because I knew he was a ticking time bomb, even before we got together. Suddenly, I broke and the tears came crashing down because I knew my life was gradually going downhill.

"_Come on Amy, what happened to the fight in you?" _Bob's words pierced my ears as though he was standing right next to me speaking. My tears came harder and faster, "You took it from me," I answered him back after months of trying to find the retort.

**Grace's PoV**

It's been a few weeks since Adrian and my spat. There was no place left for me to go. Home was off limits, and all my friends had turned their backs on me, there was nothing else for me to do but leave. I needed to go, far away from this small town where everyone knew who I was and what I'd done. I wanted a new life where I could start over, where no one knew who I was. My pockets were empty and all I had was my cell phone and the clothes on my back, that's all I needed. I knew where I was going and I didn't need any of my belongings there. They would only contact my mother, if I wanted them to.

_How did your life get so screwed up grace? _The question become more dominant in my mind as my heart beat with a harsh pain. Crossing my arms to block the cold air licking my skin, I stepped on the bus that had recently been loading. The bus driver stopped when he saw me, at the time, I'd been contemplating staying home, but now I knew what I needed to do, it was for the better. My dad would agree.

_My dad. _I hadn't thought about him in a long time and I smiled as I cherished the memories. Finally stepping on the bus, I made my way towards the back and into a deep corner. Looking out the large window, I watched my memories evaporate; it was time for me to make new ones. Besides, I won't be gone that long. A tear escaped my eye as I thought about all the people I would be leaving behind. They probably wouldn't miss me anyway, especially after the way I treated them. I cried harder as I thought about the last time I'd seen Adrian, she was angry with me, hostile. I cried even harder as I thought about what I'd done to Amy, how I had been treating her even before her rape. They'd both been my friends and I'd been nothing but a bitch.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered to myself. I was apologizing to my victims, even though they couldn't hear me, I hoped God would get it to them somehow. That was another person I hadn't thought about in a very long time, God. Looking around the bus, I wanted to see if I could pray unnoticed, but right now, I didn't care if I was noticed or not. Closing my eyes tightly I began.

"God, I am so sorry. It's been so long and I know I've messed up, but please, don't give up on me. Help me go back to the way I used to be, even before that. Allow me to be an innocent child again, your innocent child. I've experienced so much sin and I've ignored your calls back to faith but never again. I'm ready to change and if you would just give me another chance, I know I can get it right this time," I didn't want to say amen because I didn't want to end my prayer. There was so much I needed to say to him and so much I needed to hear on his part. So, with that, I left my prayer open, and just sat and thought. I was back on the road to success.

**Kathleen's PoV:**

"Grace, we need to talk," I burst into Grace's room readying myself to apologize. She wasn't there, her bed untouched, her purse lying on the floor. "Grace?" I yelled, peeping my head around the hallway. Where could she be? Taking my phone out of my pocket, I dialed Grace's number, she didn't answer. After my third call, I dialed Adrian.

"Adrian, is Grace with you?" There was a silence on the other line and I could hear Adrian huffing.

"No, I haven't seen Grace since she came to my house a few weeks ago begging my forgiveness," I could hear the honesty in her hard voice. I knew Grace and Adrian had suffered from an argument, but I'd thought they gotten over it. Plus, I just saw Grace last night, which was the last time I saw her. Suddenly there was a pang in my gut, and I became frantic.

"Adrian do you know if Grace would be with anyone else? Maybe Grant or another friend?" My voice cracked. Adrian was clueless.

"No, Grace doesn't have any friends, only herself. If you haven't noticed Mrs. Bowman Grace is kind of a bitch, no offense," I could tell she meant to offend.

"Adrian this is serious, I don't need you bashing Grace right now. I think something's happened to her," Sitting down, I lay my forehead in my free hand. Then, I jumped up again and started pacing.

"Relax; Grace will probably be home tomorrow. She's probably out with some guy, she's quite the whore these days," Adrian stated before hanging up the phone. I'd called Grace a whore when she asked for my help. The words didn't tear into my soul and stab my memory until now. There had been a look of hurt on her face, hurt and betrayal. Grace had reached out to me and I failed her, now she was gone.

* * *

><p>I finally give you guys a chapter and it's depressing, shame on me:). Can anyone guess where Grace is going? Reveal answer in reviews.<p> 


	22. Chapter 22

**Brenda Hampton owns everything secret life of the American Teenager but this lovely story that I've done.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN (part 1):<strong>** Okay, so this is the last chapter in Call it What You Want. I feel like I've been disappointing everyone because the plot is going nowhere, so this is it. In yet, there is a surprise on the authors note at the end so be sure to read, don't skip it. Also, when finished with this chapter, please review it and the overall story. I would really like some criticism I don't care if its negative or positive, every little bit helps to help me become a great writer. BTW, thanks for following me with this story guys, it was my first story and I have many more to come.**

* * *

><p>"When you get bored with your life, you change things around, sometimes it's a 180, sometimes we end up at a 360, finding ourselves walking the same path that we are already on, whatever the case, we will not escape our destiny,"<p>

-Morgan Henry

**Spectator's PoV**

A lot was different now, they'd all changed. Life had been good for most of them but the rest were struggling. Who knew that a moment in one person's life could change everything, one influence could cause your demise. Each person had struggled with insecurities. They dealt with them differently, in yet, they never seemed to get over them. I'd been watching them since the very first day that they'd entered Grant High School, each one I had encountered, positive and negative. For instance, the first time I'd met Amy Juergens, she was in the bathroom puking out her guts, I'd been there to ask if she needed help, but she politely dismissed me and said 'I'm fine, it must be a virus or something' it wasn't a virus; unless you count an unborn child as a virus that is. Since that day, I've always waved at her because it was polite to. She had long figured out that I knew it wasn't a virus. Now, Amy and I attend NYU together, I believe she majored in therapy if I'm not mistaken. She and Adrian still remain best friends.

Adrian Lee and Ben Boykewich, well, they didn't stay married, they'd began to have problems a couple years after Grace left. Adrian was carrying around pounds of guilt that she drowned away every night with alcohol. This is her last year in college, she doesn't attend the college Amy and I attend, she's stuck in California at a community college. That's not a bad thing, but everyone had expected more from Adrian. In spite of her mean girl personality, Adrian was a smart girl with a great head on her shoulders. She'd gone back to being a slut, Amy had tried to convince her that it wasn't her fault that Grace abandoned her home, Adrian wouldn't listen. Ben was no help to her at all.

Ben, what can I say about him, he was successful already. He breezed through college and managed to get a degree in business, allowing him to take over his father's company. No matter what though, he didn't let that build up an ego like the old Ben would, he'd grown into a man, despite his past mistakes. After Leo's sudden death, no one thought that Ben would be strong enough to handle the company, but he was a shark in the business world. A shark, in yet a teddy bear around Avery, his daughter. She was his world. Also, he was seeing some chick, very seriously seeing her. The guy had already professed his love to her after five months, she was pretty nice, a little edgy for Ben, but nice. Dylan, that was her name, she'd moved to Grant High our senior year, she graduated with us. She and Adrian were always at each other's throats.

No one ever wanted to talk about Ashley anymore, what everyone thought would be a bright future for her turned into a dark present. Life had craped on her and no, she wasn't depressed, just more sarcastic than usually, that's how she copes. She stayed the same through the years, but her heart seemed to be so broken and torn. Anyone with eyes could tell she was hurting, everyone knew what happened to her. Ethan, he left again, without even a notice to her. She'd locked herself away for days only coming out to shower, eat, and use the restroom. She still lived with her parents; she was newly graduated so no one expected her to be on her own yet. At least she didn't run off like Grace though.

I'm not judging Grace because I'm not in her head and I don't know what she's going through or went through, whichever the case. No one's heard from her but her mother, and she wasn't saying anything to anyone, it seemed as though she was just as guilty as Adrian, she should be. If she was a good mother, like she so claimed, to reassure herself, in those little counseling meeting she goes to, Grace would still be here. Though, we cannot blame her from the decisions Grace made as an adolescent. Grace is the cause of most of the problems, well, not really, half though. There's someone that I'm forgetting to mention that no one literally, no one has spoken about in years, he'd skipped out, left, just like Ethan.

Ricky had always been a mystery to me, to everyone. It was hard to read him, but we didn't expect this, for him to leave. It had left Amy heart broken, she got over it after a while, she had no choice; she had John to take care of. He was getting older and he'd realized that his daddy wasn't coming home. Ricky sends them- Amy and John- letters and money from wherever he is in the country. Amy hated him, you could tell. He'd left her alone; he'd abandoned his son when things were beginning to get rough. No one pitied him anymore as the little boy who was abused by his daddy, now; he was practically an outlaw in California and New York if Amy had anything to say about it. Ricky had become a man through his trials and he should have handled his problems as a man, instead, he ran away. He ran away from Amy when she needed him the most. Even so, Amy had gotten through it without him, getting through her problems unaided allowed her to be a stronger woman, you should see her now, nothing can nor will stand in her way.

_Dear John, _

_I know you're mom has probably stoped reading these letters, if I still know Amy that is. She hasn't forgiven me for leaving most likely, and like every other letter, I send my apology. Enough about me though, it's your BIRTHDAY. You have now been in this world for 7 years and hopefully you'll be here for more than that. I wish I was there to celebrate with you and everyone, I know Amy is throwing you a party. Amy says you keep asking about me buddy and I'm sorry for leaving you, but it was the right thing to do, you don't realize it but you will. I just want you to know that I love you, I always will. You and your mom will always have a place in my heart. _

_Love, _

_Dad_

* * *

><p>AN (Part 2): Don't worry everyone, there's going to be a sequel to tie up loose ends and allow you to enter the life of the adult secret lifers. People are probably pissed that Ricky left and sorry guys, I just wanted to shake things up a bit. Plus, it was time to leave the recovery part; I feel that Amy at least deserves that after what I did to her. Also, if you want you can think of yourself as the spectator. Imagine yourself walking through Grant High and noticing everything around you, how people are changing or have changed. Anyway, review and look for the sequel, it will be entitled, <em>Let's Call it a New Story, <em>I'm hoping it blends with the name of this story.

PLEASE REVIEW & remember to review the overall story as well as this chapter…


End file.
